Paving a New Path at the Crossroad
by DREAMER1389
Summary: Naruto promised to save his precious people, and he always keeps his promises, at any cost. Keywords: time travel, team seven, friendship, rooftop fight, dark future, past, rookie nine. This story will have spoilers for current Manga Chapter releases!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, there would be more storyline about the time Team 7 spent together and more focus on the reactions of Naruto's friends when they find out about Kyuubi.

Key: (For those who need it.)

Regular story/speech

_Thoughts/Emphasis_

**Chapter 1**

Naruto looked ahead seriously, focusing himself intently on the wreckage of Konoha. It now eclipsed the state it was in 4 years ago when Orochimaru had launched his combined Sound and Sand forces at the Leaf during the Chunin exams…

"Chunin exams, huh…that's nostalgic…" the phrase vaguely resonated as déjà vu, but he pushed the thought aside. He needed a plan. His precious people, well, those who remained, needed his help.

It was ironic, really, that he should think of the chunin exam at that moment, it was the event that led him to the bonds of his generation. It was also the true beginning of the end for his surrogate family: Team 7.

"Argghhh!" he growled in frustration, and then switched over to an almost whining tone, "All this thinking is making me hungry! Ichiraku ramen is definitely getting fixed first!" He nodded and hummed to himself in agreement. Then just as suddenly he sighed and his face became more serious.

"But it won't be the same without…" he felt his eyes water, but refused to let the tears fall. Shaking his head sharply and clenching his eyes he barked, "No! I'm just gonna protect everyone else better, that's all! No more crying! I promised myself before and I don't go back on my promises, 'cause that's my nindo!" He opened his eyes and looked at the objects in his clenched hands and lap and looked away in shame.

_But all the same…it seems I'm starting a collection. First Sasuke, then Kakashi-sensei, and then Sakura-chan. Who's next? Not that I have many to choose from…_

"Ohayo Naruto, how are you?" Iruka walked over to where Naruto had plopped down.

In front of them the village of Konoha lay like a broken wing. Naruto didn't generally frequent the Hokage monument. As a child his most memorable excursion had been when he painted the memorial. Iruka had been the only one able to find him then, as well. Now he was coming more and more often. It was quiet and he could see everything, even see what it might be like to watch over the village like a true Hokage.

Iruka was silent as he waited Naruto out. True, Naruto was generally pretty quick and honest with his answers on any given topic, but with feelings, particularly his own, sometimes he needed the extra minute to try and get the words out.

"…I miss them Iruka-sensei…they were like you…family."

"Yeah, I know," Iruka said. Not much else could be said. Death has a funny way of stealing the meaning of words.

Akatsuki was well on its way in its mission by the time Sasuke had killed Orochimaru. Naruto and Sakura had been hurt to say the least when they discovered their wayward comrade had, yet again, chosen revenge over the Leaf and all that came with it. Nonetheless, he was important to them and they followed. They had been held up by misleading trails and a run in with a very 'Frankenstein-like' Kabuto, and missed their opportunity to retrieve Sasuke. He had slipped through their fingers.

After that, Sasuke took a back seat to the new issue with Akatsuki. They had achieved the capture of the other eight bijuu, and decided to move ahead with their plan despite the lack of Kyuubi. Not that this absence wasn't noted, Itachi and Kisami, along with various other tag-team duos were making various efforts in this area; efforts that cost the leaf in qualified ninja.

Naruto had trained his wind affinity to an amazing level. Tsunade and Sakura had said he was going to kill himself, Jariaya and Iruka had been shocked at his patience and concentration, and Kakashi had pointed out he would need the edge since he seemed to have only a single affinity.

Stupid Kakashi.

He laughed to himself, and Iruka looked over, "Good memories?"

Naruto laughed a little and ducked his head.

Sasuke…Sasuke didn't deserve to be a good memory, but he couldn't be a bad memory, because even if he was a bastard, he was still Naruto's best friend. After about six months, or was it more…anyway, six months, news came around that Uchiha Itachi was deceased.

But Sasuke never returned. In fact, word was spreading that there was a new sharingan gracing the ranks of Akatsuki. Naruto refused to believe it until his eyes confirmed it, though Kakashi and Sakura would both only sigh. They had accepted their comrade's darker tendencies long ago. Deep down Naruto knew they were right, but he wouldn't let himself voice such a thing out loud. Naruto was still waiting for his best friend and brother to come home. Sakura was waiting for her partner-in-Naruto's-ego-smashing and brother to return as well. Kakashi would never voice what his team meant to him, but Naruto suspected it was as close to family as Kakashi would allow.

Sasuke had shown up with one day with a boy named Suigetsu as Naruto's most recent 'recruiting' squad. While Kakashi and Sakura had taken on the talented swordsman, Naruto had taken another stab at convincing Sasuke to return. Things had been going well, he had Sasuke nearly beat enough to drag back to the village, when Sasuke had impaled himself on one of Naruto's Rasengans.

"_What the hell, Sasuke!?"_

"_This is what I want. Heh, Naruto, you really have surpassed me. I needed to know, I needed to know if I was strong enough to beat you. I'm still not, never was. Why? Dobe, I bet you don't even know. Just…shit…-heave, heave- …don't die."_

_Then you died, you bastard, and I couldn't look people in the eye for weeks. Anyway…I do know why I was, am, strong, it's because of you; it's because of my precious people. And you say I'm stupid._

After Sasuke died, Suigetsu had disappeared leaving the three nins to drag Sasuke back to Konoha. Team 7 had taken it hard, and even Sai took the time to read the sections on sympathy and mourning in his books so as to not further upset them. Furthermore, the boy had abstained from his penis jokes for Naruto's sake.

"Godaime-sama is calling a meeting for all higher level nins, it starts in an hour," Iruka said, looking over at Naruto.

"He he he, Iruka-sensei, I'm still technically a genin, ya know, lower level nin? I think I'll just stay here and have you or Neji or Bushy-Brows (Lee) tell me later," Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly as Iruka's eyebrow twitched.

"Anyway," Naruto continued, "I need time to control these emotions." His voice started strong and ended in a mumble.

Iruka nodded as he stared straight ahead.

After Sasuke's death, things had become more difficult for the Leaf. Akatsuki was making things economically difficult from the background, while Kabuto made good on his promise. With Sasuke dead, Kabuto no longer had the ability to exact revenge on the person who killed Orochimaru. Naruto was second in line.

Orochimaru had always spoken of crushing the Leaf, and with that as one of his longstanding failures, Kabuto took it as a personal challenge to surpass Orochimaru. In addition, crushing the Leaf meant crushing Naruto, so two birds with one stone.

The worst part of the whole situation was that Kabuto was succeeding in his mission, he was surpassing Orochimaru. Konoha was close to collapse. So many skilled Jonin, like Kakashi had died defending their comrades.

Kakashi had died defending Naruto and Sakura.

It had been a team from Akatsuki. Akatsuki had quickly discovered the benefit of supplying Kabuto with forces and using his invasion as a cover for their own agendas in Konoha without alerting outside suspicion.

They had been caught off guard and low on chakra. The trap well laid out and mortally accurate. Team Kakashi had been fighting for a time before all members were suddenly knocked unconscious. They awoke at the gates of Konoha. Naruto had found in his hands a Konoha headband and a note saying only, "I protect my comrades." Kakashi's funeral was held the next day alongside Maito Guy. The Beautiful Beast of Konoha had died the same day as his eternal rival. He would have laughed and given the 'good guy pose', while Kakashi would have sighed, rolled his eyes and said, "What?" Resulting in a fountain of tears from one Maito Guy.

That had left the Rookie 9 plus Team Guy, unofficially the Konoha 12, or 11 really, down to one of their original genin sensei. Kurenai had given birth and the baby brought light to the former Team 10, particularly Shikamaru. She was off-duty caring for her child, and that was probably the only reason she was still breathing.

Although Naruto would never realize it, Kakashi had been correct in assuming that the new generation was taking up its former's positions, surpassing them by far. The 'Konoha 12' were, according an analysis by Shikamaru's father, probably the most coordinated graduating class of ninjas ever seen, or likely to be seen. A great deal of this had to do with the families that the ninjas came from, but he said it was actually largely due to one factor, one that became prominent during the chunin exams. While the Rookie 9 had been unique in their nominations to the exam as rookies, an example of their natural abilities, the entire 'Konoha 12' had come into contact with a person during the exam that made their group excel. This person's personality had inspired confidence throughout the group and pushed each member to their limits, while making bonds with all members and inadvertently tying the group together, making them care for comrades outside their cells.

Naruto had gotten bored and for the most part forgot the little analysis. Their group, however, did have its fair share of genius, and the eyes of Shikamaru, Neji and Shino all found their way to Naruto.

Who had pocky stuck up his nose and was being bashed over the head by Sakura.

_Sakura-chan…I…I…_

"Naruto," Iruka sighed as he stood, "Godaime-sama has-"

"I know," Naruto cut in, "I'll be there, promise."

Iruka walked away.

_There's so few of us now Sakura-chan…_

But things had not lasted long for the group of teenagers. They had begun falling, little by little. Sasuke had been the first, technically, which was funny because he made a point to be first in everything. At least that's what Kakashi had said before he died. Then one day Kiba carried Hinata home without Shino. It wasn't too long after when Tenten followed, defending her two teammates to the last. Hinata too had fallen defending Kiba and Akamaru from a well laid trap. Hinata's death caused two proud men to cry, and Naruto watched both Kiba and Hiashi at the funeral and clenched his fists, just as he had at every other funeral.

_And now…_

Sakura had died just yesterday protecting Naruto.

Akatsuki had many spies willing to beat Naruto to the point where he could no longer defend himself and the seal that held back the power they so ardently desired. The longstanding joke among Konoha ninja was that both sides of the enemy wanted Naruto alive; one to battle him to the death, the other to extract his burden in an excruciatingly painful way, also resulting in his death.

Sakura had already watched one teammate fall while she stood helpless, and God help her, she would not live to see it again. Sasuke had fallen to his inner demons while she'd shed useless tears and now it seemed that it was Naruto's turn. She would not stand by and let that happen again. She would not simply watch their backs from behind.

So when the assailant had made his move, she had made her stand; her final stand.

Which brought him to his current position.

_The fact is, we're losing. In fact, which a large enough force, we'd be crushed. The only way I can see us even living through this is with Shikamaru's planning. I'd leave if it would save us, but both sides seem to know how much I love Konoha, if I did that I'd just be lost manpower._

Naruto looked up and his breath caught in his throat and he looked down, ashamed. Ino made her way over to him unsteadily while tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Ino, I couldn't protect her," he said lowly, "I –"

"I know Naruto, I'm not mad, I…," she inhaled a sob, "I couldn't save them either." At this point, more tears started to roll down her face and she worked to control her voice.

Naruto had looked up, shocked, _surely she didn't mean…?_

"Shikamaru and Choji are dead," Naruto felt his airway close up, "The mission…anyway, I came home, and all I could think was, 'I can talk to Sakura' but she's gone too," Ino was beginning to really break down, "And Sakura always said that when she was really upset she could talk to you because you made everything seem bearable and beatable, and just _better_…and…and…please Naruto…they're all gone!"

Ino's rambling was cut short as Naruto grabbed her into a hug, his lungs dragging breaths as he clenched his fists behind her back and bit back the howl and tears that threatened to betray him as his eyes squinted shut.

"Don't worry Ino, I'll make things okay, it's a promise," he whispered, not sure if she could hear over her own sobs, "I'll do it or die trying," he added in a whisper.

If Shikamaru was dead, then all chances of salvaging Konoha went with him. It would take a strategic genius to figure out this mess, and Kakashi was dead as well as the rest of the Nara clan. Even Naruto could see that they were pretty much screwed. Now Tsunade baa-chan just needed to make it official by calling a meeting about it.

_Anyway, _Naruto thought as he looked down at Ino, _my precious people are hurting, or worse,_ he thought of Sakura,_ dead._

_After all, I'm not Konoha's most surprising ninja for nothing, _he thought as he really grinned for the first time in months, _and I still have at least one trick up my sleeve._

He looked out over Konoha, _in the end, it might just result in my death, but I think the risk is worth the potential benefit. Plus, I'm the only one who can do it._

Ino was still sobbing as he thought, _maybe I could save them._

And, _ehhh? How do I make her stop crying!?_

Author note: There is nothing that irritates me more than unfinished stories, however, I had a thought (a lot of them), and figured it would be better to share my writing, rather than let it sit on my laptop. So, while I do hope to complete this story, I do have my first year of college in the fall.

Tell me what you think. I'd particularly be interested in whether there were any difficult to understand parts, if I moved the story at a good pace, if I was too wordy and most importantly, if everyone's 'in character'.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, there would be more storyline about the time Team 7 spent together and more focus on the reactions of Naruto's friends when they find out about Kyuubi.

Key: (For those who need it.)

Regular story/speech

_Thoughts/Emphasis_

**Chapter 2:**

Naruto wasn't sure exactly what he said to calm Ino down, but in the end it worked so he wasn't complaining.

He grinned and scratched the back of his head as he helped her to her feet, "So…now what?"

She laughed a little, "Don't we have a meeting to attend, baka?"

"AHHH! I promised Iruka-sensei I'd be there! I'm not gonna be like Kakashi sensei, DAMN IT!" He yelled as he took off at a dead sprint toward the Hokage Tower.

Ino giggled again as she followed at a more sedate pace. _You were right forehead-girl (Sakura), _she thought,_ he does make you feel better. Heh, I bet the baka doesn't even know he's doing it. _Her face grew serious, _it's sad really, everyone knew how much he loved you, but I think you two were the only ones who didn't see how much you loved him. _

_But you two never really put much thought into things like that, did you? You both had enormous goals with Sasuke-kun, and Akatsuki too. I bet you would have said you were too busy, or too young. _She snorted, _more irony. You had the time to take on the greatest enemies of Konoha, and were old enough to kill, and old enough to love Sasuke-kun at age 12, but never…ARGH! I've been working in a flower shop too long, I need to lay off the romance._

She walked to the entrance of the Hokage Tower, _time to face the music._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He was probably thinking, and no good would come of that.

Tsunade sighed as she watched her remaining shinobi gather. Naruto was being very quiet, hence her worry. Judging by his face he was planning something, and it looked like he was dangerously close to having his mind made up. And God only knew how stubborn that brat would be once his mind was made up. He probably had a plan and his plans generally included him running headfirst into a problem with a new jutsu. That's not to say that his plans didn't work, it's just that he usually only pulled through by the skin of his nose or luck or divine providence, two things they didn't have a lot of right now.

Stupid brat. Stupid, _stupid, _determined brat. He would have been a great Hokage, except there probably wouldn't be a Konoha left to be Hokage of soon.

_He was even beginning to develop the clear head and thinking skills a true shinobi and Kage needs. He already had the spirit, drive and determination, certainly._

She briefly glanced at the Hokage Monument, _what would you think of the decisions I've made? I'm sorry Grandfather, I could not fully save the village you worked so hard to build._

She took a large drink from her cup of sake and enjoyed watching Naruto's eyebrow twitch as he watched her.

_Huh, he still hasn't made up his mind…that's not like him, I wonder what he's waiting for?_

She narrowed her eyes, she would get her answers one way or another. Knowing Naruto, it would probably be exactly when she didn't expect it, and would be about something she never would have predicted. The only thing she could trust about Naruto was that he would, without a doubt, pull something completely unexpected.

She watched as Jiraiya finally made his appearance, leaning against the wall near his apprentice. Naruto smiled up at the pervert as she prepared to call her meeting to order.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey there Ero-sennin!" Naruto greeted enthusiastically. Jiraiya didn't even look over before he brought his fist down on Naruto's skull. Naruto crashed to the floor.

"What have I said about calling me that?" he asked good-naturedly as he tilted his head to smile at his apprentice who was cradling his own head on the floor.

Iruka, Sai, Neji, Kiba and Ino, who had all been standing nearby, snickered as Lee rushed over to help Naruto to his feet.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" Lee asked as Naruto dusted himself off.

"Of course, Lee, no old pervert's gonna keep me down!" Naruto grinned and gave a thumbs-up which Lee instantly returned.

Jiraiya developed a tick and looked about ready to deliver a second lump on Naruto's head when Tsunade called everyone to order.

_Wham!_ Tsunade's fist whacking her desk has a funny way of getting any ninja's undivided attention. Tsunade opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a certain hyperactive ninja.

"So how bad is it, baa-chan?" he asked taking on a more serious expression, and she twitched, _I hate that name, _she thought.

Neji too voiced his question, "Yes, Godaime-sama, how long does Konoha have?"

She sighed and looked around the room at the serious faces concentrated on her face, one was focused a little lower, and she'd beat him later, the pervert. Even with things in such a critical state, he had a one-track mind. It almost made her laugh. Almost.

"In anytime between the next 24 and 72 hours a large force of experienced enemy nins will arrive at Konoha led by one, Kabuto of the Sound," there was nodding around the room, they had expected such, "I have had a team of our best tacticians, remaining tacticians, look over every aspect of our situation. I have also presented the details to ANBU, in hopes of a solution. Currently, the majority of civilians have been evacuated to different locations in the Fire Country and in our ally, the Hidden Village of Sand. Also, all Academy Students, Genins, the majority of our Chunins, and a couple Jonins have been transferred to Sand as well. This process will be complete in the next twelve hours. I am now presenting the situation to you. If there is no solution found, you have the choice of following to Sand, or fighting to the death here. In either case, Konoha will be crushed and it is likely Sand will be next to follow."

There was silence through the room. While news like this had been long anticipated, it didn't make it any easier to receive. Everyone thought quietly as Tsunade broke out several cases of sake. Everyone made their way over to grab a cup. No solution had been presented, and for many that simply left the choice of where to die.

Naruto remained seated as he went into overdrive, sorting his thoughts. She had made it official, Konoha would fall, and likely, his friends would too. He really had no options left now…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"You're only to use it in the most extreme emergency. I'm talking end of the world here, understand brat?" Solom whispered as they parted ways, "I've taught you every detail of the jutsu, just remember, even with your…gift…you might not have the amount of chakra necessary to reverse time. I'm only trusting this to you because I can tell you're the kind of person who would use it right. You changed me for the better; I can't ever thank you enough. Oh, if you do go back, make sure you visit me again, I might need it. Although, if I have the bloodline I'm supposed to, I won't."_

_Naruto grinned, "You got it, old man!" Then he saluted and ran to catch up to Jiraiya. That pervert had better teach him something good, he'd spent all their time with Solom at the bath houses, and he had to get good enough to bring Sasuke home…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lee too had avoided the alchohol, and strangely enough, was being very quiet. He turned as a small scratching sound that he'd been ignoring continued. He looked around until he saw Naruto sitting on the floor, apparently etching symbols in his own blood in a circle around his body.

_I've made up my mind,_ Naruto thought, _I won't let Konoha fall, I don't know what it will take, or what I'm going to have to do to fix things, but I'm going to do it one way or another. I promised and it's my nindo to keep my promises. Now to the east, elephant…to the west…damn…I'm gonna have to nick my finger again…now where was I? Oh, west…_He tried his best not to think of his dead comrades as he laid the intricate symbols out on the floor, but they kept replaying in his mind, so he let them fuel his determination.

Kakashi-sensei showing up late spewing lame excuses about old ladies and cats…

Hinata poking her fingers and fainting for no reason…

Shino creeping him out as he just stared silently…

Tenten twirling and throwing weapons faster than he could see…

Eating contests with Chouji…

Sneaking out of class to watch clouds with Shikamaru, who called him a 'troublesome guy'…

Sakura crying as he woke up after meeting Orochimaru and smiling after she seriously kicked Sasori's ass…

And Sasuke, who he promised to save, who said he was his best friend, who first acknowledged him, who seriously pissed him off, tried to kill him, betrayed him, who saved his life and killed him all at once, and his closest friend anyway…

He felt determination well up inside as he finished up the written seal and started to slowly work his way through the hand seals. They had to be perfect, so for once in his life he would be patient as he worked through the long and complicated sequence.

…_dog, dragon, ram…_he started to gather the ridiculous amount of chakra this technique would require, completely ignorant to the one set of eyes watching in fascination. He had been working for a while now, as everyone finally started to get their drinks. Most had just downed their first cup and waited to be served their second. It had been about fifteen minutes and Naruto was close to finishing the seals.

…_only ten left now…_

He paused and was distracted by Lee's unsure voice, "Naruto-kun, what are you doing? I don't use many jutsus, but I've seen many, and I've never seen one as complicated as that."

The entire room went still as both Jiraiya and Tsunade turned to consider Naruto's position. Tsunade took one look at Naruto's face and thought, _well, whatever the problem was; he's gone and made up his mind. Damn. _Jiraiya's face was covered in shock as he walked closer and Tsunade herself was taken aback as she took in what jutsu it was Naruto was completing. _And it's just as I thought, rush in blindly with a new jutsu. Damn again._

"You do know no one has ever lived through that jutsu? Most die before the final handseal is completed. I do wonder though, where you picked this particular jutsu up," Tsunade turned her questioning eyes to Jiraiya.

"We met up with Solom. I guess he and Naruto got along better than I thought," Jiraiya answered and then turned to Naruto with a grin, "Though I'm surprised a brat like you could learn it. Heh, always surprising us, eh Naruto?"

Sai had made his way over and taken a seat near Naruto, who was holding still with his hands locked in a seal. He looked the written seal over, "I do not recognize this technique," he said at length, "what is it?"

Tsunade sighed as she looked over the boy in the circle, "It is a time traveling technique," there was collective eye-widening throughout the group.

"Defying destiny again, Naruto? You really do live to pave your own path," Neji remarked as he leaned back up against a near wall.

"Are you sure about this Naruto? So much could go wrong…" Iruka knelt directly in front of Naruto and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Iruka-sensei, I'll live and then I'll save everyone, it's a promise,"

Iruka looked nervous, but then nodded his head and smiled, "Alright, but don't do anything stupid."

The majority of the room snorted. _Too late._

"This _is_ Naruto we're talking about you know. We're trusting our new future to a guy who thinks ramen is a food group," Kiba noted, "Do you even know what you're gonna do?" he asked, turning to eye the blond suspiciously.

"Kiba, we must trust Naruto-kun's youthful flames to save our own!" Lee shouted confidently.

"But he does bring up a good point, when do you plan on returning to Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Eh?" he looked thoughtful, "I was thinking…just after the Chunin exams. I think that's when things started to go wrong, with Orochimaru and Sasuke and Itachi, anyway…" Naruto responded.

"That far, huh…?" Tsunade took on a similar thoughtful expression.

"Listen kid, I don't know what you're gonna change, but remember this, only change what you need to, it'll give you an edge if you know a little of what's to come. Also, when I train you, don't let me make you train so much with _it's _chakra." He gave Naruto a look.

"You need to be able to handle some of it, but you'll be stronger in your own right without it. Plus your seal won't deteriorate as it has. Finally, be careful how much knowledge you share with everyone, even me, at least at first. It'll be hard to prove you're from the future, particularly if you change things, and you might be mistaken as a spy," Jiraiya finished his speech and ruffled Naruto's hair, "Good luck, brat."

Naruto was glad they hadn't asked for details. The truth was, he wasn't exactly sure what he was gonna do outside of save Sasuke and keep his friends alive. He suspected killing off both Orochimaru and Kabuto early would help in both respects, but traveling in time wasn't an exact thing, and he wasn't sure exactly _when_ he would show up.

"I won't let you guys down, so don't worry," he grinned and started on the last ten seals.

This was the difficult part, the part that would drain his chakra to fuel the technique. He started the seals and opened his path to the Kyuubi. He was flooded with power that surged into his jutsu. He felt like a tunnel that was merely conducting chakra, but he pushed through, focusing on his memories of the time following the Chunin exam.

_The old man's funeral, finding Tsunade baa-chan, Rasengan, Itachi and Kisame, Sasuke in a coma, Sasuke waking up, Sasuke wanting to fight, fighting Sasuke…_

Each seal had been increasingly difficult to make. He could literally _feel_ the massive amount of chakra being dragged through his fingers and other points in his body. He had never felt such a pull on his chakra before. Not with Gamabunta, Taju Kage Bunshin, or even his Rasengan Shurikan.

The human body isn't designed to have such great amounts of chakra sucked from it. It was painful to say the least.

He had reached the second last seal and it felt as if his own and the Kyuubi's chakra had both been fully drained. He could barely breathe, let alone finish the last seal.

_No! I won't fail! I'm gonna save them all, dammit! I'm gonna do it if it kills me! _

In that moment Naruto finished the final seal, and fueled it with his willpower alone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_There's actually one other thing you have, besides the chakra, that no other person would have potentially enough of to manage this technique." Solom said as he looked sideways at Naruto._

_Naruto looked up from his bowl of ramen and swallowed quickly, "What's that?"_

_Solom looked him in the eye and Naruto stared back, "Will," he said, "Pure, strong and focused will to change things."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto looked up at his friends for the last time and grinned, "Did it," he said weakly, before the world went black and he felt a tug from behind his neck and a strong pull backwards.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Author's note: Tell me what you think. I'd particularly be interested in whether there were any difficult to understand parts, if I moved the story at a good pace, if I was too wordy and most importantly, if everyone's 'in character'.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, there would be more storyline about the time Team 7 spent together and more focus on the reactions of Naruto's friends when they find out about Kyuubi.

Key: (For those who need it.)

Regular story/speech

_Thoughts/Emphasis_

**Chapter 3**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There are moments in life when you know the current situation could not possibly get worse.

Naruto was pretty sure the moment on the bridge when Sasuke fell was one of them,

So was the first part of the Chunin exam,

And meeting Orochimaru in the Forest of Death,

When Gaara was gonna kill Lee in the hospital,

When Gaara was gonna kill Sakura and Sasuke, and, oh yeah, Naruto,

When he failed Sakura,

When Gaara died,

When Sasuke left, _again_, that first mission with Sai,

When he killed – no – when Sasuke died, in fact each time one of his precious people died, he felt things couldn't possibly be worse,

But then there was that moment he knew Konoha was lost and all those losses were for naught, and he knew things _truly_ could not possibly get any worse,

But, as before, he was proven wrong. Things could get worse. You _could _manage to turn back time and then immediately get up close and personal with a pair of Sharingan eyes. Angry Sharingan eyes leaking killer intent at your now future carcass…

Yep, things could not possibly get worse.

Oh, he's got a _Chidori_ aimed at you? Congratulations, it's not Itachi, and you're death will probably be quick.

How the_ hell _did he _get_ himself into this mess?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After the initial feeling of absolutely nothing followed by the feeling of floating Naruto assumed that one of two things had happened:

He had succeeded and this is what it felt like to travel through time.

He had died and this is what it felt like to be dead.

Naruto decided to go with option number one and tentatively opened his eyes.

He was lying flat and flying backwards very quickly. And there was a song…a nice song…

There were so many images though, and Naruto was tired so he closed his eyes again…

After a while, he could feel everything slow to a crawl and he blinked opening his eyes…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

…which led to his current predicament.

Things seemed to move slowly at first like a genjutsu, and he figured time must be sorting itself out…er…or something.

In either case it gave him time to take stock of his surroundings.

The first and most obvious thing being the red eyes of his…teammate; his apparently royally pissed teammate. Those eyes…he almost hated them. At first, Naruto had been jealous of the advantage they gave Sasuke. (Which he quickly got over, eyes or not, he'd figure out how to kick that bastard's ass.)

When he had seen how Itachi used them, they scared him.

When he saw Sasuke use them against him, they hurt him.

When he realized what those eyes had given Itachi the power to do, and what that in turn had driven Sasuke to become…well…those Uchihas could keep their bloodlines, he never wanted any of it. Those eyes brought painful memories for him now, particularly the feelings of betrayal.

And right now, looking into Sasuke's eyes, all he could see was Itachi. The hate and power lust that had hidden in Itachi's eyes and scared him so badly now resonated more blatantly through not only Sasuke's eyes, but his entire being.

He had wondered once if all Uchiha's were as power hungry as these two brothers. Kakashi-sensei had mentioned once that his old teammate, an Uchiha named Obito, had actually reminded him more of Naruto than Sasuke, so that probably wasn't true. He knew the Sharingan itself wasn't bad, because Kakashi-sensei had used it and protected his comrades with his life.

He noted absently the power of a Rasengan clenched in his hand, while he figured out he was on a rooftop. Rooftop…rooftop…rooftop…the _hospital _rooftop. This was the day before Sasuke left! He arrived _now _of all times!? He really shouldn't complain, it _was_ after the Chunin exams and before Sasuke left, after all, but still!

Time had apparently decided it was time to kick back into gear, because things returned to their correct pace.

He focused on Sasuke. He knew the power of his Rasengan would defend him from the Chidori so he pulled his arm to the front…

"Don't be so cocky!" yelled Sasuke.

_Stuck-up bastard._ Naruto smirked…and caught a flash of pink out of the corner of his eye. _Sakura, _he thought.

She was crying, and judging by her mouth yelling at them to stop.

And she was heading straight for them.

_Damn it! I get back and I'm facing down Sasuke already and close to losing Sakura all over again!_

With skills born from three years with Jiraiya, Naruto dissipated his Rasengan and grabbed hold of Sakura, whipping them both around, and making himself a human shield between her and Sasuke.

Unfortunately, Sasuke was still only twelve, in both mind and body, and could not let go of his jutsu like Naruto had. There was a squelching noise, a splash of blood then silence.

Naruto trembled a bit. In the previous timeline, Kakashi had been quick enough to launch both boys out of their destructive paths, but Naruto could only guess that he'd been surprised by Naruto's quick move.

Because the hand sticking through the left half of his chest said clearly enough that he'd been late.

"Kaka-sensei…you're late," he said quietly, as he felt the man who'd appeared only a half second too late gripping the arm that stuck through his lung. The arm that he'd been to late to halt.

Naruto turned his attention to the back of the girl in his arms. The pain was immense, but…he needed to make sure she hadn't been injured, "Are you alright, Sakura-chan?"

She nodded.

Kakashi closed his one eye. _No…_

"Good…I'm gonna let go," he felt the choking sensation in the back of his throat, he needed to make this quick, he sucked in a short breath, "Don't turn around." He didn't want her to see this.

He let go of her and felt his knees buckle from under him as he let go while Kakashi simultaneously yanked Sasuke's arm from his body.

Immediately he felt Kakashi's arms wrap around him, avoiding the injury, and gently guiding him to the ground.

"Naruto, it would be best if you stayed awake," Kakashi murmured as he gave Naruto a cursory examination.

Kakashi watched the wound for signs of the Kyuubi's chakra. _He's already healing faster than most, but with a wound like this…he's going to need immediate emergency attention to even stand a chance…he's lucky to still be breathing, his left lung is severely damaged…worst case scenario, parts of his bronchial tubes and right lung too…if it had been anyone else, there would have been no chance._ Kakashi thought as he evaluated the wound. _ He's already lost a lot of blood. He needs to get down to an emergency treatment room, and Tsunade-sama will need to get there to treat him._

Kakashi knew things were bad; he was dangerously close to losing a comrade. A comrade he had vowed to protect, a comrade who was now bleeding to death from his own personal technique. The emotions though, they would have to wait. He would deal with those when he didn't have a small opportunity to save his student.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted, calling the boy over.

Niether Sasuke or Sakura had moved since Sasuke's Chidori had struck. Sakura was still facing away, apparently honoring Naruto's wish, and though her shoulders shook visibly, she didn't make a sound. Sasuke was apparently in shock and similarly hadn't moved or spoken. His eyes wide, staring at his now bloody hand,

"Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted again, this time with a bit of an edge.

Sasuke jerked to attention and stumbled a little as he knelt next to Kakashi. Naruto's jacket had been removed and Kakashi was currently folding it and placing it on the hole in his body.

Quickly, Kakashi transferred Naruto's head to Sasuke's lap and pressed Sasuke's hands on the jacket turned compress.

"Hold the pressure and try to keep him conscious. It won't do much at this point, but it will help," Sasuke nodded, staring at Naruto's face.

He was pale, almost gray. It wasn't Naruto's normal tanned skin tone that was certain. A clammy sweat had developed on Naruto's face and his breaths were shallow, causing his face to scrunch up in pain with each breath. His eyes were half lidded and blood dribbled down his chin. His hands clenched with each breath, clenches that were becoming weaker each second. And those breaths…they were becoming shallower.

In under a minute Naruto had gone from irritating roadblock, to dying teammate. Why hadn't Naruto blocked the attack, why had he stopped in the first place?!

"Idiot," he mumbled, and to his surprise, blue eyes widened and focused on his face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After he had fallen, Naruto hadn't felt a whole lot, just pain. He hadn't really had a chance to focus on the irony of his predicament yet or get pissed at the situation. Presently, just breathing was proving to be a challenge.

_Damn it, I'm not gonna fail here. I have people counting on me! Just keep breathing… come on…remember…_

It was when shock started to set in that he was able to focus on something other than the pain.

"Idiot," he heard, just as a 'Kuchiyuso no jutsu' was called out in the background.

_Sasuke?_ He looked up. There were those eyes again. Apparently Sasuke was still fairly worked up because his eyes were activated.

_ Sasuke? …which Sasuke? That's right…before he went to Orochimaru…he had so much…hatred…even then? Heh…_

Maybe it was because he wasn't thinking straight or maybe it was luck, (Naruto was notoriously lucky.) but the thoughts spinning around in Naruto's head did what they did best, popped out.

"Heh, you're so much like him, even now... Now all you have to do is betray us too…" Naruto could feel himself drifting off, even as he fought to keep his eyes open. He could feel Sasuke's warm arms stiffen around his upper body, which was beginning to feel uncomfortably cold. His eyelids started to fall…

Shaking, and a fuzzy voice, "…o? Who am I like? Naruto? Damn it, stay awake!"

Sasuke looked down in a panic. Naruto had grown even more pale, and the breath ghosting over the hairs on his arm was the only sign he continued to breathe.

_Who did he think I was like? And_ _where the hell is Kakashi! _

Sasuke looked around and saw Kakashi quickly turning from one of his nin-dogs, which ran off. He saw his teacher move towards himself and Naruto.

"..tachi," Naruto muttered, pulling his attention back to the question.

"Who?" Sasuke whispered, unconsciously leaning closer to hear the answer.

"...your brother…Itachi…" then Naruto went slackened in his arms, his head lying limply against Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke had frozen. _My brother?_ Unbidden, memories of the past tried to rise up in his mind, but he pushed them away; Naruto had stopped moving.

"Kakashi!" he yelled, jerking up, but found the Jounin right next to him.

"He just passed out now," he muttered quickly, nodding his head toward the blonde.

"Shit," Kakashi hissed, pulling Naruto back into his own arms. He placed a couple fingers on Naruto's neck and a few in front of his mouth. _Pulse is weak, but still breathing. I need to get him downstairs. Pakkun (His lead nin-dog.) should retrieve Tsunade-sama in time, but now I need to get him help._

"Right, Sakura, Sasuke, both of you are to head back to Sasuke's hospital room. We'll take care of things then," he had addressed both of his students with a loud and deceptively neutral voice, but Sasuke could feel his teacher's eyes resting on his face.

A nod and a few hand seals later and their Jounin sensei had disappeared with their teammate.

Sakura had not turned around the entire time. Now she spoke.

"Are you coming Sasuke-kun? Kakashi-sensei instructed us to come," she turned to face Sasuke. Tears were still running down her face.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, and looked away.

"Yes."

And so both remaining members of cell seven turned around and headed back into the hospital.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The nurse at the reception desk had taken one look at the blood and said, "Emergency Care Room 2 is open, straight down the hall."

Kakashi had nodded, and said, "Request Shizune-san, and direct Tsunade-sama to his room when she arrives." The nurse nodded and picked up the phone.

Kakashi sprinted down the hall, his charge lying limp on his back. He could feel the puffs of air grow smaller and then…

…they stopped.

_Shit._

He entered the room covered in healing seals and laid Naruto on the floor. The boy was completely pale.

_Blood loss._

He knelt down and placed fingers on his throat. _C'mon Naruto…_

There! A pulse. _He doesn't have much time, his location on the hospital roof has given him an edge toward survival, but I need an experienced med-nin, now._

As if on cue, Shizune entered the room, breathing hard.

"Kakashi-san, what's the matter?" she looked around the room and her eyes fell on Naruto, "Naruto-kun!" She hurried down and started activating different seals.

"The injury occurred around ten minutes ago, he just stopped breathing as we entered the room," Shizune nodded as she worked to get him breathing and paused at his left lung, or what was left of it. Her head jerked up in shock and recognition.

"Kaka-!"

"I need to go talk to the rest of my team, is there anything else I can do here?" Kakashi cut in. While calm, his statement suggested that explanations would come later.

Shizune shook her head and looked down at her charge, performing a healing jutsu over Naruto's chest, "Go ahead Kakashi-san, Tsunade-sama should be arriving soon," Kakashi nodded and headed for the door.

"…Kakashi-san…he stands little chance of survival…" she whispered hesitantly, and Kakashi stopped in his tracks, still facing away from the woman.

"I know …but… Naruto has a funny way of surprising people," Kakashi sighed and started once again for the door, "Please tell Tsunade-sama I will be providing a full report on this matter."

He was a foot away from the door when he heard a small intake of breath from the boy on the floor, and the shouts that signaled the Godaime's arrival. His shoulders relaxed.

_Thank you._

And he disappeared in smoke.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In a nondescript hospital room Sakura sat with her back against the wall, hands wrapped around her legs and chin propped up on her knees, eyes closed. Above her, Sasuke sat on the windowsill, one knee drawn to his chest, while the other stretched parallel to the window. His arms hung useless while he stared blankly out the window.

"Sakura," Sasuke muttered.

Sakura's eyes opened a crack, "Hmm?"

"I'm sorry," he said, not moving an inch.

"I know." Sakura replied quietly.

There was silence again.

"But," she said at length, "we're ninja Sasuke-kun… mistakes for us cost lives. And next time, maybe even this time, there won't be a chance to rectify those mistakes."

"We have to protect what we have…" she trailed off, thinking.

_"Are you all right, Sakura-chan?"_

_"Don't turn around."_

_Naruto…I don't want you and Sasuke-kun to always have to protect me. I've been letting both of you get further ahead and protect me…_

"I'm sorry too, Sasuke-kun," she closed her eyes again, "I've always let you and Naruto protect me, but that was my mistake…from now on I'll get stronger too."

Sasuke looked up from his still bloody arm to stare at Sakura, before turning to the window once again, uttering a single word,

"Good."

Sakura smiled to herself.

_Next time neither of you will be hurt protecting me._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi sighed and rubbed his head tiredly with his hand, dark geometrically shaped stone his only companion in an empty training ground

"It's strange how different he is from you, Obito, even though you share a family name…"

Any person who walked in on this scene might have worried for the man talking to a stone, but Kakashi wasn't an Elite Jounin for nothing. He would know of any visitor long before they could hear a word of his conversation.

The man stood in silence, for all the world appearing to contemplate the sky as minutes ticked by.

Finally he broke the silence, his one eye never leaving the stars beginning to shine, "Ahh…so I take it you are aware of the situation, Jiraiya-sama."

"Mmmm," the newly arrived man nodded in affirmation, "I saw from a distance, I arrived in the emergency department shortly after Tsunade-hime. Heh, that Naruto really is trouble, stupid brat…although the Uchiha boy doesn't seem a whole lot better, eh?"

"So Naruto knows Rasengan now? Do you think it was wise to teach him that?" Kakashi tilted his head slightly toward Jiraiya.

"Hmpf, the same comment could be directed to you, Kakashi. Chidori? That's an assassination technique, last I checked." Jiraiya turned from the stone to face Kakashi.

"Maa, maa, you're right," Kakashi faced the stone again, "…Sasuke showed in the Wave country that he was willing to die to protect a comrade, I taught him Chidori with that purpose in mind; defending a comrade." Kakashi touched the stone and continued.

"If he hadn't hurt anyone, I might have let him off with a lecture, and then let him make up his own mind…but," he drew away from the stone and placed his hands in his pockets, "…he needs to realize the amount of power he holds, what repercussions really exist for a shinobi," he laughed a little, "maa…it seems once again Naruto has pushed all the right buttons."

"Speaking of Naruto," Kakashi continued in a more lighthearted tone as he and Jiraiya started to walk off the field together, "he seems to handle Rasengan well, considering out of all my students his chakra control has always been the worst," he turned a questioning eye to Jiraiya.

"Yeah, the brat learned it in a month. Although, he does use a clone to make it stable. Not bad, eh?" Jiraiya responded.

"That he was able to dissipate it so quickly is impressive, although with his reserve of Chakra and level of control, I wouldn't think him capable of it," Kakashi commented as they neared the hospital.

Jiraiya took on a more serious visage as he considered the situation, "That's true, he must have been low on chakra to start with if he was able to control the Rasengan to that degree."

Kakashi nodded and walked to the door, "Well, I'm off to find out about my cute little students, so I'll see you."

"Before you go, Tsunade-hime told me to pass on the message that you are to watch over you team until further notice. She's going relieve your mission load for the time being. She'll probably be busy with the brat for a while, so if you have a problem, you'll have to wait to take it up with her," Jiraiya said before summoning a large toad and climbing aboard.

"Understood, see ya," and with a lazy wave over his shoulder, Kakashi walked though the hospital doors.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Author's note: Yes, this time it's more of a letter. Sorry.

**Thank you! **To my reviewers, everything you say helps.

**-Pairings rant begins.-**

Generally, I don't like to give away a lot of storyline, but I know from experience that it stinks when you really get into a story only to hate the pairing. So I will tell you about my pairings. I'm going to try and make them what I believe to be canon, meaning Shikamaru/Temari, Asuma/Kurenai and Naruto/Sakura. (I'm a little unsure about the rest of the group because I've gotten so little information from the anime and manga, but unless someone has a good argument, I'm going with Kiba/Hinata and Ino/Chouji. I'm really not sure which way to go with Tenten, she seems to (In one way or another) respect both of her teammates. Just for fun, I might throw in Kakashi/Shizune, Jiraiya/Tsunade and Anko/Iruka. (Sadistic Anko and the double sided Iruka, mild and disciplinarian. Could be funny.)

**It should be noted**, this is a general fic, not a romance, so any pairings will merely be hinted at; you can probably ignore them most of the time. The only foreseeable exception to this would be one or two scenes with Sakura and Naruto. (And one or two humorous scenes if I work in the adult pairings.)

On the other hand, I might skip many pairings all together. I'm not going to let romance rule my story; there are just so many romances out there already. From what I've seen, it's really easy to take a little romance and have it turn out so cliché that it's disgusting. However, if, in the future when this story is potentially long and involved, someone wants to make an 'omake' (I believe it's called.) chapter about their favorite pairing in the timeframe of my story, I have no problem with it. Let me know and I'll put up a link.

**-Pairings rant over.-**

First off, I should say that _yes_ the 'travels back in time' plot has been used often. I knew this and wanted to see if I could do it with a little originality. I _did_ have Naruto land in the moment on the hospital roof because I thought that it was a turning point, and plus, it was a plot bunny that kept tickling me. Additionally, I've never seen anyone land Naruto at that point in his past, so…

I am ironing out my plot outline, so I thought I'd get some input.

What I'd really like to know is, as experienced readers, what clichéd scenes, lines, overused scenes, etc. do you really hate in Naruto fanfics? I can't promise I won't use them, but it would be good to know so I can try to avoid them.

Also, are there any aspects of the show you guys really like and would enjoy seeing further explored? I am trying to make this as true to the show's themes and characters as possible, but there were a couple things I would have enjoyed more storyline about. (What it was like for Naruto to grow up, how Naruto's classmates took the news about Kyuubi for the first time, etc.)

Also, since 'timetravel' fics are so common, are there any particular qualities you like or don't like to see?

Any and all thoughts are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, there would be more storyline about the time Team 7 spent together and more focus on the reactions of Naruto's friends when they find out about Kyuubi.

Key: (For those who need it.)

Regular story/speech

_Thoughts/Emphasis_

**Chapter 4**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The moon and stars shone high above Konoha, a full moon.

_A bad omen,_ Sasuke thought as he stared unblinkingly out the window. He closed his eyes slightly, the only movement he had truly shown in some time. _ I shouldn't think like that…_

It was hard not to, the full moon always reminded him of Itachi and the night his family died. That full moon shining behind the figure on the telephone pole, that full moon as he watched them die again and again and again, his brothers eyes spinning without compassion the whole time…

_'_…_you're so much like him…'_

_'…Now all you have to do is betray us too…'_

Sasuke grimaced, his memory had always been superb, and it was part of what made him a genius. He suspected it came along with the Sharingan; after all, his mind needed the capability to remember what his eyes could see. Currently he cursed the gift and his memories; those of his brother and of that idiot.

Naruto wasn't the sharpest kunai in the bunch, and generally he let his actions speak rather than words, but he had the habit of saying the most insightful thing at exactly the right time. It was eerie how smart the dobe could be at times, like during the Chuunin exam during the tenth question when he shouted at the proctor, or in the forest of death with that snake guy - when he said they were dead either way. He knew that Naruto believed in what he said, because he had never heard Naruto intentionally say anything he didn't believe, he just blurted out whatever he was feeling.

_I'm not like him! I hate him and I will kill him!_ Sasuke repeated the mantra in his mind.

At first Sasuke had been in denial about what his friend had said, after all, his goal was to kill that man, he would _never_ become him. But he had had hours to meditate on the subject and found that, once again, the idiot had made some sense. He had always been absorbed with the idea of gaining power to kill his brother, which was fine; he knew that even Naruto had a slight obsession with getting stronger. No what was wrong was that lately…lately he didn't care _how_ he got that power, just so long as it happened quickly.

Much like how his brother hadn't cared how he tested his 'container' so long as he was satisfied.

His thoughts tended to drift toward avenging his clan more and more since the Chuunin exams, in fact, anything concerning his brother seemed to put him on edge lately. Killing his brother had always been a goal, one that he didn't need to worry about accomplishing, because there was no question in his mind that he would make it happen. But now he had doubts and this anger that seemed to sprout from anything concerning that traitor.

The question now though, was, as Naruto pointed out, how far was he willing to go to get the power he needed? Would he betray his village for the ability to quickly accomplish his goals?

Would he kill a teammate, a friend?

He had been sitting in the bare hospital room with Sakura for several hours now. Neither had said much aside from their initial conversation. A nurse stopped in twice, once asking if they'd like a late lunch and again for dinner. Both times they shook their heads in response, he doubted either of them had the nerves to deal with water let alone food.

Sakura slept most of the time. He was glad. Though Sakura seemed to have taken her role as a ninja more seriously lately, and matured greatly, he couldn't be certain she'd allow him the silence he so desired.

His eyes narrowed as he noticed a shadow under the trees within sight of his window. He activated his eyes and watched the area carefully.

_Definitely enemy Nins, no Konoha shinobi would hide like that in their own village…looks like…no more than five Nins, but what are they waiting for?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi was well aware of his obligation to Sasuke and Sakura; however he found himself sidetracking through the emergency department.

He wandered down the hallway, nose misleadingly stuck in a small orange book. Slowing at a small sign with the words "Emergency 2" he walked through an arch into a wider part of the hallway where benches built into the walls flanked a metal automatic door.

A light above the door confirmed Kakashi's suspicions; Naruto was still receiving care.

He would need to know the extent of Naruto's injuries before he confronted Sasuke, so he sat down and prepared to wait for Tsunade-sama to emerge.

Seconds later the light clicked out and the doors slid open, revealing Konoha's Godaime, Tsunade.

The sound of clicking heels halted as the woman's eyes landed on the silver haired man currently standing and slipping a book into his vest, "Kakashi?" She sounded mildly surprised.

Leaning against the wall she crossed her arms and closed her eyes, "It's not like you to be early, Kakashi. What's the occasion?"

"Naruto?"

Tsunade barked out an almost bitter laugh and opened her eyes to look at Kakashi without moving, "The brat's going to be fine. Anyone else would have died before the procedure, but I'm willing to believe he won't even have a scar to show off."

Kakashi let out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding, "Ahhh, that's Naruto."

"Kakashi!" Tsunade called out sharply, and then continued, "You should know how close we came to losing him," she turned away from him and stared at the wall directly in front of her.

"I know my own technique, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi replied seriously, "and I know my students, if anyone could have survived that, it would be Naruto. He always made a point to match Sasuke in any area. If Sasuke knew a technique that could potentially kill him, he'd be sure to survive it. Still…" he sighed, "I gave Sasuke that technique to defend himself and his team…apparently he did not get the message."

At that moment the sliding door opened and Naruto was wheeled past the two Nins, Shizune directing. An IV and a couple other tubes were hooked up to the boy while bandages with seals covered the left side of his chest; finally an oxygen mask covered his face. He was pale and even his eyelashes seemed dark against his skin, but his breathing had strengthened, so Kakashi wasn't complaining. Nevertheless…seeing Konoha's Number One, Most Surprising, Hyperactive Ninja in that condition was…unsettling.

_Perhaps just unsettling enough to make an impact…_he mused.

"Actually, despite the severity of the wound, the technique we used would have a normal person up and about in less than a month. In Naruto's case, I would think a week or two," Tsunade pushed herself off the wall, "By the way, does Naruto regularly get himself into these situations?" she asked almost off-handedly, "This is the second time in two weeks I've had to pull that idiot through a near-death encounter. If I had known he was going to make my hair turn gray, I wouldn't have let him talk me into being Hokage."

Kakashi's eye widened in surprise, and Tsunade chuckled, "Ah, so Jiraiya _didn't_ tell you what happened to your subordinate? Well, I'll leave it to him, then." She continued to walk away.

"Oh and Kakashi," her voice had an edge, "I trust you can handle your other subordinate?"

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

"Good, I expect a report about this on my desk by the time Naruto wakes up. Good night, Kakashi."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yo."

Sasuke's head swiveled quickly to focus on his teacher as Sakura was startled awake.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shouted as she got to her feet and clasped her hands in front of her body, "How's Naruto?"

Sasuke hadn't said a word but he seemed just as focused on Kakashi's answer.

"Well…he was injured very badly, but it looks like he'll live," Kakashi's eye curved in happiness, and he crouched down in front of Sakura, "Now Sakura, why don't you go ahead home?" Sakura bit her lip, "You can come and visit in the morning, but for now you need to get some rest. Don't worry, things will go back to normal soon, I promise."

The girl nodded and walked to the door, casting one last look at Sasuke.

_I hope you're right sensei._

As she walked out the door Kakashi stood straight and flicked several shurikens at Sasuke, pinning his clothing to the wall.

Sasuke glared at his teacher, "Was that necessary?"

Kakashi's voice had lost its previously playful tone, "I suspect so. We need to talk Sasuke, and I need you to listen."

Sasuke looked down to the floor, "…I know," he muttered.

"Good," Kakashi flicked his hand again and the weapons returned from the wall to his hand. Seeing the surprised look on Sasuke's face he turned and headed to the door, "Follow me, there's something you need to see first."

Sasuke followed, "Fine, I need to show you something too," he said, as his eyes quickly darted to his window and back to the man he was following.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto had discovered four vital things before he opened his eyes. One: He was in a hospital. Two: The left half of his chest felt as if it had been stomped on. Three: He had to pee. And most importantly, four: He was HUNGRY.

Hunger would have to wait though; he had more pressing matters to attend to. Being in the hospital generally resulted in a pissed Sakura-chan or Tsunade-baba, which was scary.

He might have been a Genin according to every legal document in Konoha, but everyone in the village that mattered knew he was at an ANBU-worthy level of power and ability. A fact which the Godaime worked into every one of his mission assignments. It made him grin to know he was probably the only 'Genin' to ever have a record including the number of 'B', 'A' and 'S' ranked missions he did.

Nevertheless, if he had managed to injure himself to the extent that he needed emergency attention, the two would yell themselves hoarse and give him bruises only to heal both and then cry and make him feel bad about being "such a baka." The last time he had been that injured had involved two A-Class Sound ninja with impossible teamwork. He had killed both and been a mile from the village when his injuries got the best of him and he passed out from blood loss. Bushy-Brows had found him and carted him home, where he had been patched up just fine. However, after the verbal barrage from the two angry females, he wished the two Ninja's had been merciful enough to give him mortal wounds.

Maybe Kiba had finally succeeded in getting him plastered. It had been a secret goal of Naruto's ever since Kakashi had taken him to a bar for his eighteenth birthday. Jiraiya and Kakashi had been sorely disappointed when they discovered they couldn't enjoy Naruto's first time being drunk or his first hangover, simply because Naruto _couldn't _get drunk; sadistic assholes. Apparently Gaara got a sand wall from his demon, and Naruto got an increased healing rate and a filter for most toxins, including alcohol. The two men had watched in fascination as Naruto drank round after round, until he got fed up and told them he didn't see the point of it considering it really didn't taste as good as ramen.

After the war started, though, he had taken to becoming drinking buddies with Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee and Kiba. One night, after a particularly bloody raid on an enemy camp, Kiba had suggested a drinking contest, and since no one really wanted to think straight anyway, they all agreed. The look on Kiba's face when he found out from Lee that Naruto had drunk more than anyone and still walked a straight line was priceless. Though, the two had conspired from then on, to try and find a way to give Naruto a hangover.

However, he really didn't remember a mission, and he was pretty sure Kiba, Kakashi and Jiraiya would have stuck around to gloat, so he figured it was more likely that he trained himself beyond his limit again.

_This will not end well for me._

If there was anything that Sakura and Tsunade thought was stupid, it was when Naruto trained himself into unconsciousness. He had probably been found by one of the two, or possibly Shizune, Ino, Jiraiya, or some other 'caring' shinobi. Ino and Shizune were medical Nins like Tsunade and Sakura, and took him where they felt he belonged. Jiraiya would say he got what he deserved for overdoing it.

Any of his other friends, however would have simply taken him home and checked up on him the next day. They understood it as a part of Naruto.

Not that Sakura and Tsunade didn't. After all, no one had said a word when he trained that way for a month after Sasuke died. Or any of the subsequent instances when he lost someone precious and trained himself like that in the next few days following their death. However, their silence made Naruto feel like a bastard for making them worry in the first place. He needed to take care of them; they both had enough to worry about.

In any case, it would be best if he made his escape quickly and silently. He could apologize later when they wouldn't try and turn him into a crater.

Opening his eyes, he took a look around the room. A couple flowers sat in a vase next to his bed.

_That's strange, Sakura usually only leaves me a single flower._

He groaned as he sat up and felt his chest. _Yep, really did a number this time, it's still sore. Now where are my…_

…_huh?_

On the wall opposite his bed was a window, and while Naruto didn't place much stock in his own appearance, last he checked he wasn't a midget.

And yet the midget in the window was looking just as confused as he felt.

_The jutsu…of course!_

Yanking out the IVs he rolled out of bed (crashed and got tangled in the sheets) and dashed quickly (hitting the end of the bed, cart and chair) into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

It worked. It really worked. He remembered everything.

_That means they're all alive, I get a second chance!_

"YATTA! (Happy exclamation)" he shouted punching his arm in the air.

_Ouch, bad idea. Stupid Sasuke, even now he's trying to kill me._ He thought rubbing his chest. _Oh no…Sasuke!_

The boy had left the night after their fight, and Naruto hadn't even had the chance to talk him out of it this time. _It's already late morning; the retrieval team has probably left to catch him already. I can't even try and catch up, at least not in this condition._

"But I still have to try," he murmured to himself, flushing the toilet and stepping out of the bathroom. He looked around the room. Curtains divided it into thirds, the other two beds apparently occupied. His clothes sat in a pile on a bench underneath his medical chart.

Out of habit he reached up and grabbed his chart. Sakura and Shizune had gotten tired of dragging Naruto back to the hospital because he left before it was safe. Rather than fight him, they had simply taught him what his medical chart had to say before he could leave without fear of dying. He paged through it and his eyes widened as he read the dates.

A week. He had stayed at the hospital not one night as he'd imagined, but a week.

_That means for better or worse, the retrieval mission is over._

He sighed. No matter, he was not just twelve-year-old Genin Uzumaki Naruto anymore; he was also twenty-year-old Uzumaki Naruto, elite shinobi of Konoha, and one of the Godiame's most trusted ninja. This time, he wouldn't wait; he'd chase that bastard down right away. He grinned and pulled on his clothes.

But first…first...he'd have to get this clipboard hung back up, and get some ramen.

"Damn…I hate…being short," he muttered reaching to hang the clipboard on its hook. This would be one aspect of his new life that would take some getting used to. He had thoroughly enjoyed the growth spurt he'd achieved in his time with Jiraiya and the years following.

"Figured you'd be used to it by now, usuratankachi."

He forced himself not to freeze. He'd know that voice anywhere. Turning he faced his friend. There he was, just as he remembered. Twelve years old, smirk, and those focused, cold eyes.

_Those eyes he started looking at everyone through during the Chuunin exam, _he thought. It was so hard to look at him; all the memories and emotions came rolling back in one minute.

He had to leave.

Putting his mind in the calm state he'd learned from Yamato-taichou and clearing his emotions as he'd learned from Sai, he focused his eyes a little to the side of Sasuke's face, "Yeah, well I'll be taller in the future, teme."

Quickly, he moved to the window and hopped up on the ledge, "I'll be back."

If there was ever a time for ramen, it was now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Author's Note:

**First off, thank you to:** InoSakuShine, Manna, Sir MIDNIGHT The DarkSlayer, Caliko, Konsu, eccentriic, hermoine21, and top. And a special thank you to deviltwit and Kirimori for coming back and reviewing twice. All of your input makes me want to write another chapter. So thanks!

**Second, I'm posing my questions from last chapter: **

"What I'd really like to know is, as experienced readers, what clichéd scenes, lines, overused scenes, etc. do you really hate in Naruto fanfics? I can't promise I won't use them, but it would be good to know so I can try to avoid them.

Also, are there any aspects of the show you guys really like and would enjoy seeing further explored? I am trying to make this as true to the show's themes and characters as possible, but there were a couple things I would have enjoyed more storyline about. (What it was like for Naruto to grow up, how Naruto's classmates took the news about Kyuubi for the first time, etc.)

Also, since 'timetravel' fics are so common, are there any particular qualities you like or don't like to see? 

**Lastly:**

Let me know what you like and what you don't, it helps me write a better story. I can't promise change, but I'll make an effort.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I wonder if anyone actually reads this. I mean _I_ never do. Generally I just skip this part and move onto the story. I mean, do you think lawyers actually come and check out every story on this website? Anyway, it was just a passing thought. No, I don't own Naruto, and in no, way, shape or form do I lay any claim to the franchise, manga or anime. A native of Japan created Naruto, and I am just expressing my creativity.

Key: (For those who need it.)

Regular story/speech

_Thoughts/Emphasis_

_Oh and this i_semphasis too.

**Chapter 5**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Ramen: the most important of all food groups. To maintain proper health, eat a minimum of three cups/bowls a day. _

Blue eyes swiveled back and fourth following the man behind the counter.

"Old Man, hurry up! Are you getting older or something? Where's my ramen?" Naruto shouted as he waved his hands in the air.

"Naruto! Good ramen can be rushed, but great ramen is worth waiting for," the stand's owner admonished with swinging soup spoon.

"I know…but still…it's so looonnnggg," Naruto moaned dejectedly.

The boy quieted down as he reflected on his new predicament. It was odd, he figured, to be twelve again.

_It's a good thing though. I mean, I've already only been back for a week and things are looking up. I don't know what I did, but Sasuke's still here, so I must be doing okay._

_Sasuke…_

Naruto cursed himself for the umpteenth time for not thinking. Of _course_ he'd be seeing the bastard; it was one of his most important reasons for returning to the past in the first place.

_I just thought I'd be…I don't know…happy… to see him again. Of all things, I didn't think it would hurt like this._

Seeing Sasuke again had brought back all the bad memories he'd pushed down over the years. The funny thing that happens when a person dies is that suddenly all the bad times you shared with them don't seem as hurtful as the memories of the good times you can never share with them again. After Sasuke died, Naruto blamed himself and often found himself wishing for the days as a member of Team 7 when he and Sasuke would egg each other on, throwing the same old insults at each other until they couldn't even be classified as insults anymore; more like nicknames.

Seeing that same old expression of indifference on Sasuke's face made Naruto want to punch something, or even better, take a Rasengan and pound it through a tree, or boulder, or something equally hard and satisfying. It was irrational, but he just wanted the guy to _apologize_. Just once, say _sorry_ for putting Naruto through hell trying to find him and bring him home, only to, technically, take his own life. For betraying him all those times, and most of all, for becoming his closest friend, only to leave him with that _loneliness. _

But the fact was he wasn't going to get an apology, ever. In this new timeline, Sasuke hadn't left, and Naruto had no intention of allowing him to.

_I always regretted not being the friend he needed after our fight at the Valley of the End. Last time I didn't realize my mistake until he was leaving me. This time I'm not gonna wait until it's too late. But…if I'm gonna change things. I need to let go. I can't be a good friend like this…_

_Right! _Naruto exhaled and shook his head quickly, apparently clearing his thoughts. _This is my second chance, I'm not going to let the past…er…future ruin this opportunity. _

_Although…Ero-Sennin told me not to change too much right away so I would have the upper hand, but Sasuke staying is a BIG change…_

Outwardly Naruto scratched the back of his head while chucking to himself nervously.

_...he he he…oops…sorry Ero-Sennin. But I don't really don't feel too bad about it. I mean, one of the big reasons I came back was to save the bastard. Plus with him still here, I can focus on Akatsuki, Orochimaru and Kabuto. Hey maybe I can even save Gaara ahead of time! Then Chiyo-baasama won't have to die! Maybe I can even help the others like me out there! Maybe even Asuma-sensei too! I could even-!_

"Here you go Naruto, I even put something extra in there for being so patient," the old man said as he placed Naruto's bowl down on the counter and turned back to his sauce.

"Ahhh, nothing beats Ichiraku Ramen, thanks Old Man!" Naruto chirped as he broke a pair of chopsticks, "Itadakimasu!" (Japanese traditional food blessing.-?-)

The streets of Konoha were still fairly empty as the pale rays of morning sunshine lit the streets. Naruto looked around as he slurped his noodles, observing the people starting to go about their everyday lives. He felt his spirits rise looking at the smiling faces of people who felt safe in his village. Whether or not they accepted him, Naruto loved the people of what he considered 'his' village; he wanted them safe and happy.

_I'm getting ahead of myself. The most important reason for coming back is to keep Konoha safe; to keep my village and my precious people alive and happy. I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt them!_

_…but even what I know now isn't enough, I need a plan; a strategy._

Naruto hadn't been considered an elite shinobi based on strength alone. Between Kakashi and Shikamaru, Naruto received a much-needed crash course in strategy. Crash being the key word, Naruto's short attention span and tendency to skip class met their match when faced with several well placed 'Thousand Years of Pains' courtesy of one Copy-Nin Kakashi. Shikamaru saw the necessity of teaching Naruto strategy, but really found the whole concept of making Naruto learn, in his own words, "Troublesome." So, Sakura picked up the slack, pounding Naruto into the following week for taking advantage of the Nara's lazy attitude.

_I owe them a lot, and I'm definitely going to pay them back by keeping everyone safe this time. So…my main objective in this 'mission' is to protect Konoha. Also, I want to keep my precious people from harm, and that includes Gaara and his siblings in Sand. To do both of those things I need to seriously kick some Akatsuki and Sound ass. _

_However…it would probably look very strange if a twelve year old started taking down S-class missing nins. Not to mention, I really don't know if I __can__. I mean, this isn't the body I'm used to…Plus, even in the future people like Orochimaru and Itachi were real bastards. I guess my physical ability is something I'll have to focus on. On the bright side I still have all the experience I gained with my techniques and my wind affinity. Although…I might need to practice my chakra control to use my wind chakra the way I used to. Sakura-chan said chakra control had a lot to do with the mind and body working together, but I'm pretty sure Kakashi-sensei's special training will help me iron that out, as long as I don't overdo it._

Curious, Naruto surreptitiously looked at the man behind the counter before holding his index finger centimeters above the counter, innocently appearing to trace invisible shapes with his finger. That was, until a large gash suddenly appeared in the counter. Hurriedly, he used his bowl to cover the disfigurement, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Ooops," he muttered, nervously stuffing more noodles in his mouth. Noticing the near-empty state of his bowl, he dug in his pockets for Gama-chan (His froggy wallet.) and checked to find out his ramen-buying limitations.

_Yes! It's still full from that boring card game I played while traveling with Ero-sennin when we went to get Tsunade-baachan. I still don't understand why everyone always tried to get me to play that game, it isn't even a challenge…You just scratch the card and they give you a ton of money…I still can't believe Baachan couldn't win, it's not __that__ difficult and they made her Hokage…_

He shook his head in confusion before shouting an order for more ramen to the chef. Grimacing at the large cut under his bowl he considered the damage. The intention of his exercise was to carve his name in the counter in a small and semi-neat fashion using a small, thin "blade" of his wind chakra. It required a mastery of his wind affinity and, more importantly, his chakra control that he apparently needed to regain.

It had been Sakura-chan that Naruto had gone to for help with his chakra control. She had been surprised at his request, which confused Naruto. She was after all a very talented kuniochi – the best he knew, and as far as Naruto could tell she had better chakra control than any other Shinobi in their generation. She agreed though, and promised to do her best to help. He could still remember the _relief_ that seemed to emanate from her as he improved under her tutelage; almost as if some guilt were being removed. Granted, he would probably never reach her level of skill, he really did have an astounding amount of chakra, even without the Kyuubi. He had asked her about it, but she just smiled and said she was glad to be useful.

In the end he created a mental list. It was very vague and didn't have the finesse that many of his comrades could have mustered, but it served its purpose by giving him direction.

_Alright! So here's my major things to do list:_

_Get stronger._

_Make sure Gaara doesn't die. (And protect any other jinchuuriki's if I can.)_

_Kick asses of Akatsuki, Orochimaru and Kabuto. (Not necessarily in that order.)_

_Protect and help friends._

_Become Hokage._

He considered the last one item on his list carefully. It wasn't that he didn't want to be Hokage, it was his dream! It's just…his dream wasn't worth the lives of his friends. Being Hokage wasn't worth it without those people there with him.

_I'll just take everything else as it comes, that's the best I can do. Anyway, things __are__ going to be different this time around and I have to be ready for that._

He was finishing his second bowl when he felt noticed three familiar people grabbing seats nearby.

Seeing Chouji, Shikamaru and Kiba again wasn't nearly as stressful as seeing Sasuke. Inwardly Naruto sighed with relief, he _had_ wondered if he was going to have a panic attack every time he saw one of his "old" friends. Then again, Kiba had still been alive when he left and Shikamaru and Chouji had only just recently died. There was also the fact they never betrayed and/or tried to kill him. Repeatedly. Unlike certain 'best friends'…

Although it was an unnerving feeling seeing all three as children again, he was quickly putting it to the back of his mind as irritation crept in.

They had been sitting there for five minutes now and hadn't said a word to the blonde. Obviously they were waiting for someone, but they could have said "Hi," I mean they nearly _died_ together trying to retrieve Sasuke…

_Oh, that's right…we __haven't__ done that yet. Damn it! I also have to make sure I make friends with everyone I'm supposed to. I didn't think about that before. My future relationships are going to be affected by the changes I make. It's a good thing I came back after the Chuunin exams, I only have to build most of my bonds rather than create them. _

…_still, they could say hi! I mean sure – we're not drinking buddies yet, but we do __know__ each other. They shouldn't ignore people like that –_

After grumbling internally, the blonde shook his head and waved at the small group clustered at the end of the bar, "Ohayo, minna! (Hello/Good morning everyone!)"

All three turned their heads surprised, but it was Shikamaru who spoke up, "Naruto? What are you doing out of the hospital?"

"Eating," was Naruto's simple answer as he gobbled more noodles, and swallowed, blowing out a little steam in the cool morning air, "Ahhh…nothing beats Ichiraku Ramen!"

"No question there, Naruto," Chouji commented amiably, munching on some chips, "But I'm glad to see you're doing okay, they said you were recovering from severe wounds."

"Nah, it was nothin'," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly as his eyes squinted in a grin. _Yeah, just a hole through my chest…but it's good to know my friends care._

"That's not what I heard," a bark like laugh followed the teasing tone, "I heard Uchiha trounced ya." Kiba had moved behind Naruto and was now administering a serious noogie, accompanied by Akamaru's cheerful barks.

It had taken a while, but Naruto had come to understand the taunts following any injury as Kiba's way of saying he was relieved that you weren't suffering any lasting damage. Kiba's confident and cocky personality, while less childish than Naruto's, had always grated against him, pushing his temper. He had learned the best way to win against Kiba, short of a good spar, was to pretend whatever he said was unimportant and taunt back until he admitted defeat.

And that comment about him getting "trounced" by _Sasuke,_ of all people, was not going to stand without a fight. He might have eight years on his friends, but he also had his pride, dammit.

"Whatever, the bastard was being stupid and I had to make sure he didn't kill someone," Naruto commented lightly as he turned to his bowl, "and anyway if he 'trounced' _me_, imagine what he would have done to _you_. I beat you, remember?"

Kiba growled a bit, "Hey! Don't underestimate me! I've been training since then and I can kick your ass!"

"Yeah," Naruto said, "but so have I and the score still stands 1-0 in my favor," Naruto stuck his tongue out at the muttering boy who took a seat next to him on his right side. Akamaru whined smelling the ramen and Naruto silently gestured in question. Kiba nodded and Naruto placed the bowl of broth in front of a very pleased Akamaru.

Kiba grinned as his partner lapped from the bowl, "Thanks Naruto." Rule number 2 of living with Kiba: if you piss him off, almost anything can be forgiven if you treat Akamaru kindly. Kiba was just easy to reach that way; he really loved his dog.

The other two had moved to seats on the left of his own, Shikamaru resting his head on his arms, with eyes half-lidded while Chouji ordered a small ramen. Naruto eyed it suspiciously; Chouji almost _never_ orders anything less than a large.

_A mission, then, _Naruto thought eyeing the three; he could see Shikamaru's hands in a familiar position under the counter, _an important or potentially dangerous mission too, judging by Shikamaru._

"So what are you guys doing here, not that I mind, but I'm usually the only one here at this time of morning, and that's only every now and then," he looked to Shikamaru, but thought better of it, and directed the question to Chouji. Chouji would know everything since Shikamaru probably told him, plus he wouldn't find it too _troublesome_ to tell Naruto the details.

After a thanks to the chef, Chouji turned with a smile to answer Naruto, "I'm surprised you don't already know, especially with Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei sharing a room with you at the hospital," he paused to chew some of his own noodles, "Apparently the day you were admitted to the hospital Sasuke saw some suspicious ninjas hanging around the hospital. They were from Sound and wanted to kidnap him."

Naruto almost snorted at that, _more like recruit him._

Chouji continued on, "He informed Kakashi-sensei and there was a confrontation. Kakashi-sensei was hurt pretty badly, and I think Sasuke might have taken a couple hits, but the Hokage's ANBU showed up and the guys left."

Naruto nodded, his face becoming more serious, _the Sound Four._

"Well, Kakashi-sensei did a number on them, but some ninja's have been spotted near the village, and the Hokage is sending us to investigate," Naruto shot a glance at Shikamaru as Chouji talked, "It's a higher class mission, but it's vital to the village's safety that we know who we're dealing with, and there's no one else available right now."

"Yeah," Kiba spoke up, "so she put this lazy ass," he gestured to Shikamaru, "in charge of gathering the best team he could put together under the circumstances."

Naruto hadn't said a word, but continued to stare solemnly at Shikamaru as Chouji returned to his meal and Kiba focused on Akamaru. _No way in hell this is going to be a simple 'observe and report' mission, there's going to be a fight – and Shikamaru knows it. He's designed a more offensive team; if he thought this was going to be an 'observation only' thing, Hinata would have been here with Kiba. I bet a year's worth of ramen they're waiting on Neji._

Doing a small calculation he almost gasped, _if Neji shows, then the team would be identical – I'd be the only one missing._

Apparently Shikamaru had gotten tired of feeling Naruto's glare and cracked open his eyes, "What Naruto?"

"I want to come," Naruto stated firmly.

Kiba almost choked, "Are you kidding!? Weren't you just in the hospital!?"

"No," Shikamaru said flatly, closing his eyes.

Naruto's face twisted in frustration, before calming and looking determinedly at the Chuunin, "I'm coming," he said again.

In his experience, Naruto had learned most people gave in if he asked, or demanded, about nine times uninterrupted. Kakashi was one of the few exceptions; he would probably do something unpleasant to Naruto after the first two or three times to make him stop. Shikamaru was another exception, granted one more in Naruto's favor. He'd probably give in and hear Naruto's argument after the first five times.

About thirty seconds later a "fine" was heard from the lazy genius.

_Hmm, only three times, I guess Ino was right, he really did get less lazy when he grew up._

"I think it's a good idea, Shika," Chouji said as he sipped his broth, "Naruto's a good ninja, and he did beat Neji during the Chuunin exams. Anyway, weren't you saying you were worried about having to fight these guys? Naruto would probably be helpful in that."

"…it's troublesome, but you're right," Shikamaru said as he sat up straight, he threw a small smile in Naruto's direction, "Actually, you solve my problem Naruto, just remember - ."

"Yeah, I know," Naruto cut in with a half grin, "You're giving the orders."

"Che, troublesome guy, so hot-headed…" Shikamaru said as he rested his head fully on the counter.

Naruto grumbled to himself as he paid his and Chouji's bill, which Chouji thanked him profusely for, while Kiba snickered. _I'm not that bad, why does everyone always make fun of my temper, anyway? I've improved, dammit! Well…these guys don't know that yet, but still…_

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice Neji until he spoke, "Naruto, I didn't realize you were out of the hospital."

Naruto spun around to face him, "Yep! And I'm ready to beat some sense into anyone who picks a fight with Konoha!"

It was true – granted his shoulder was still a little stiff, but nothing he wasn't able to handle. Tsunade wasn't a Sannin for nothing, and every once in a blue moon it paid to be the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. (Nine-tailed Demon Fox.)

Shikamaru muttered something sounding like, "troublesome" and Neji gave a small nod, Naruto having apparently passed his test.

"It's good to have you Naruto," he turned to Shikamaru, "Are we ready to leave then?"

As Shikamaru nodded and started leading the group to the gates of the village, Naruto checked his weapons pouches. They were fully stocked – for when he was twelve. This wasn't a huge problem though; he still primarily used this basic ninja weaponry at the age of twenty. Sure, there would be losses to get used to, but the feeling would pass.

Shikamaru checked in with the gate guards before taking stock of the team's supplies. This was something Shikamaru did every time he was assigned a mission in the future with a team outside his own, so Naruto had his supplies out before the Chuunin even asked. He almost slapped himself when Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow. He couldn't help it; it had been an ingrained action from years of experience with the guy. At least it wasn't anything incriminating.

After the weapons check, Shikamaru laid out their formation and they took to the trees.

Naruto grinned as he set off with his comrades. It was a good feeling to be back and doing a mission that didn't have the air of desperation clinging to it.

_Let's see what I'm capable of now._

As he and the team sped from the village he couldn't help but think he'd forgotten something…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At first, Sasuke had been stunned.

Naruto lay in his bed unconscious for a week, after taking a Chidori to the chest, only to wake up and hop out of bed like it had been some passing cold. After a few seconds Sasuke attributed it to Tsunade's legendary medical skills, and put it out of his mind. Overall he was just glad to see that Naruto was definitely alive and well, efficiently easing his fears about becoming any more like his brother than he apparently had.

He'd watched in mild interest as the boy pulled down and paged through his medical chart, apparently analyzing its contents. Again, a bit strange, but Naruto wasn't totally stupid, Sasuke knew that. He could tell from experience that the dobe had his moments of enlightenment.

Of course Naruto had to go and make such a "Naruto-ish" comment about his height, and Sasuke decided to get his attention with a retort.

He wasn't a genius for nothing; he _knew_ that there was bound to be some kind of confrontation between himself and his teammate. After all, you don't just almost kill someone and expect that person to just bounce right back. It was annoying, but he'd have to deal with the fallout sooner or later, and it was best just to get it over with.

He had expected yelling, screaming, accusations, insults, punching, or anger. He had expected to be tackled or goaded into another fight.

He hadn't expected Naruto to look at him like he was seeing a ghost. He had seen hurt, betrayal, and just a tinge of panic there for a second before Naruto…_changed._

His face had been blank – it was a level of emotion control that ANBU prided themselves on. It was just creepy to see that on _Naruto's_ face. Naruto who's irritating habit was to bare his feelings to the world, whether the world cared or not. That and the boy wouldn't meet his eyes. Naruto was never one to back down, and while Sasuke found this determination exasperating, it had saved their lives before.

Plus, he really didn't like the feeling of it missing.

Sasuke clenched his teeth and gripped his sheets in anger right after Naruto hopped out the hospital window. He had a sneaking suspicion the Jounin in the bed next to his own was awake and had listened and seen everything.

Speak of the devil, "Well…that was interesting, eh Sasuke?" Kakashi drawled out.

Sasuke glared at the man. Kakashi had been very thorough in his lecture and had made it crystal clear when he showed a barely-breathing-on-his-own Naruto to Sasuke that night as to who he held responsible for the injury. As Kakashi pointed out, he shouldn't have used the move against a friend, especially if he didn't have the control to stop his attack.

_But Naruto was able to stop his. Damn it how was it that he could stop his when I couldn't?_

Kakashi had promised more consequences during training; in the meantime he had given Sasuke the blank report and informed him that he would be filling it out.

_Hn…Kakashi's just being lazy._

Sasuke chose to ignore his sensei and lay back in his bed. He'd deal with this when the idiot came back.

Kakashi didn't appear to be awake, but his mind was turning.

Naruto's behavior had been – off. Although it was expected that Naruto would be upset when he saw Sasuke, he had been prepared for something more along the lines of a pissed Naruto tackling Sasuke and hurling insults as they tore up the room.

_Of course Naruto, you have to go and do something completely unexpected. -Sigh- I imagine you went to the ramen stand to figure yourself out. _

_I just hope you get back before Tsunade-sama comes to check up on you._

A few hours later Konoha's Godaime pushed the door open. Sasuke was once again propped up in bed. It appeared he'd just been sitting there brooding, or sulking, whatever, both fit his expression. Tsunade made a mental note to pick up a crosswords or a puzzle or something for the kid, it wasn't healthy to think like that all the time.

Moving her eyes to the right of Sasuke's bed she saw Hatake Kakashi, apparently asleep, and to the left she saw –

- an empty bed.

She twitched.

"Sasuke," she started, deceptively calm, "where is Naruto."

The boy had the gall to glare at her, and a vein started throbbing in her forehead, as he answered shortly, "He left."

_Bad decision_ was all that ran through Kakashi's mind as he prepared for-

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'HE LEFT'?!" her voice echoed through the hospital.

Sasuke had the decency to look slightly shell shocked as Shizune hurried in and tried to calm her mentor before she turned their wing of the hospital into a crater.

_Definitely not a good time to be awake._

"Kakashi! I know you're awake, where the hell is your subordinate!?"

_Damn._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Authors note:**

**First and most importantly ****Thank you!!!**** To all eleven reviewers for last chapter:**

Caliko, InoSakuShine, Bloodluvingirl, Kirimori, blaise91, dryice02, Sir MIDNIGHT The DarkSlayer, Aesura, deviltwit, KazamaNaruto55, and Dukect45.

**A SPECIAL ****Thank You!!!**** To:**

Caliko, InoSakuShine, Kirimori, Sir MIDNIGHT The DarkSlayer, and deviltwit.

for coming back and reviewing again, it means a lot, thanks.

Some of you guys gave some long reviews that have been **very** helpful, so I thought I owed you guys my thoughts:

Kirimori First off, you give the most wonderful reviews. Thanks for going back and typing me a new one when your computer crashed. (My one computer is always giving me the 'blue screen of death' so I know the feeling.) No, I don't intend to have Naruto give up his secret without a good reason, as you said, it would ruin the fun. Naruto's fairly determined about most things so it's going to be awhile before he asks for any help. I'm glad you enjoyed my glimpses of the future. Yeah, I always wondered how Kakashi responded to the escapade between the three Sannin, I mean, Jiraiya might have trained Naruto, but it was a temporary thing. He was always Kakashi's subordinate, even during the time skip and thus his business.

InoSakuShine: Great! I'm counting on you to bash me over the head if anyone gets overtly out of character. As for the thing between Sakura and Sasuke…I may be writing in favor of NaruSaku, but I can't ignore that Sakura does honestly have some strong feelings for Sasuke. She's not going to magically going to change. (That wouldn't make any sense to her character. ;) ) So I'm not counting out all potential scenes between the two. I'm not focusing on romance in this story, but relationships will be hinted at for character development and storyline. I'm sure you read my pairings rant. 

Caliko: Those people are some of his closest friends/mentors, so they're not going to be totally oblivious. (But otherwise I won't say!)

Aesura: I agree, things get boring if everything happens identically to the anima/manga. No, I have some original ideas to keep things interesting, granted, a few events from the story are going to have to occur for thing to make sense, but you'll see. Oh, and I like happy endings too.

Everyone else, thank you again! Seeing reviews just made my day!

**And now:** Tell me what you like, what you don't, if I've strayed out of character, or managed to stay in, what makes sense, what doesn't and generally if I'm keeping you interested!

Until next chapter!

_Dreamer1389_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I wonder if anyone actually reads this. I mean _I_ never do. Generally I just skip this part and move onto the story. I mean, do you think lawyers actually come and check out every story on this website? Anyway, it was just a passing thought. No, I don't own Naruto, and in no, way, shape or form do I lay any claim to the franchise, manga or anime. A native of Japan created Naruto, and I am just expressing my creativity.

Key: (For those who need it.)

Regular story/speech

_Thoughts/Emphasis_

_Oh and this i_semphasis too.

**Chapter 6**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_You're not a flower yet, Sakura, you're still a bud; waiting to bloom. I wonder what flower you'll be?"_

Sakura stood in front of her mirror. Not an oddity, really; it was a part of her morning routine. No – the odd thing was unlike most mornings since the day Ino had given her that red ribbon, Sakura wasn't flouncing her hair or practicing a smile. She was – dare she say – _brooding?_

She allowed herself a giggle and a small smile, the image of a pink-haired Sasuke-kun in her mind's eye, before biting her lip and angling her head towards the window. It had been this way for a week. Ever since the Chuunin exams it felt like her life was on fast forward. The exam, that man – Orochimaru – Kakashi-sensei said, Sasuke-kun's seal, the finals, the short 'war' with Sound and Sand, the redhead boy from the Sand – Gaara – Sasuke-kun said, the Third's death, Naruto leaving, Sasuke-kun chasing after Naruto, both Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun in the hospital, meeting the Godiame's, and now this.

_'Are you alright, Sakura-Chan?'_

She just couldn't get the memory out of her mind, no matter how hard she tried. The mental image brought so many questions and feelings; the first and foremost being the glaring_ why_ that referenced so many things. _Why_ were people after Sasuke-kun; _why_ had Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei – two men she saw as untouchable – ended up in the hospital, comatose for a month; _why_ had Naruto gone so far to protect her, hanging his life in the balance not once, but twice; _why_ were things falling apart; _why _had Sasuke-kun acted that way; and _why_ oh _why_ was she so far behind?

She balled her fists in frustration. Kakashi-sensei had never sugar coated their faults anymore than he had paid for their meals at Ichiraku Ramen. He had been very honest about Naruto's lack of control, Sasuke's attitude, and her own sad stamina and chakra reserves. She would be the first to admit she hadn't improved in the practical aspects of being a Shinobi much since the academy - unlike her two teammates who had caused quite the stir at the Chuunin exams. It had taken her a while to get to the point where she could admit it, but she did.

However, her sensei had been just as honest about their talents. He had acknowledged her chakra control in Wave Country and her knowledge on various other occasions. She had vowed since that moment in the Forest of Death not to be helpless or worthless any longer, and had made her stand both against those Sound Genins and her rival, Ino.

But those vows felt so empty after the second part of the exam. With everything that had happened, she hadn't had the chance to consult Kakashi thoroughly about upping her training, or possibly a change in direction. The rest of her team had been consumed by preparations for the finals of the Chuunin exam.

In the day following Naruto's injury she had sat in her bedroom and just thought. She had seen Naruto bandaged and weak and it hurt. They were teammates, and much as he irritated her at times, she didn't want him dead. He had matured so much and she couldn't help but wonder if maybe it was just something she had missed before. He was willing to die to save her and had the ability to back it up. He wasn't a dead last anymore, not really. On one hand it felt good, in a way, to be cared for so strongly; on the other hand…

She felt guilty.

She felt useless.

The fact was, she needed to take the initiative. If her team was moving on without her, then she'd have to catch up. She didn't have the chakra that Sasuke and Naruto were blessed with, so her power would have to come in a form different than that of the two powerhouses.

So she picked herself off the floor and dragged out one of her Academy books and began to page through the books she had so perfectly memorized what felt like a lifetime ago.

'_A proficient medical ninja is a valuable but rare asset on a team. It was once suggested that a medical Shinobi should be a member of each four man squad by the Legendary Sannin, Tsunade. This proposal was denied for the same reason that medical Shinobi are so valued. The training required can take years, particularly if the student lacks chakra control. The best medical Shinobi require high levels of chakra control and a particularly adept mind…'_

The passage had caught her eye with its mention of their new Godiame, but Sakura felt her heart jump at the words on the page.

_High levels of chakra control…Tsunade-Sama…_

Here was her solution, something she could excel at and match her teammates with.

She would not watch Sasuke-kun suffer in her arms as a dark mark marred his skin.

She would not hide her face as Naruto bled to death on a hospital roof.

That day she grit her teeth and walked with all the confidence she could muster into the Hokage's office.

She walked out the Godiame's personal apprentice.

She sighed and turned, making her way out of her room and through her house, shutting the front door firmly as she took in the morning air.

Her newfound path allowed her to somewhat set aside the guilt and focus on the event itself. Much as she hated to see it, there was something honestly wrong with Sasuke. He and Naruto were competitive, but Naruto had always brought Sasuke-kun down to his level during these ego-trips; keeping the arguments somewhat immature, and causing Sasuke-kun to act somewhat…childish. This fight had been just that; a fight.

_Sasuke-kun seemed so angry, so cold. It was even worse than our first day as a team. He didn't even seem to see us as people…we might as well have been petty walls in his way…_

It hurt, but Sakura found small solace in the fact he had only started to act this way after being bitten during the Chuunin exam.

_It might not be entirely his fault…not that I could ask right now…but Sasuke-kun has always protected Naruto and I…it just doesn't make any sense for him to suddenly loathe us…_

And then there was Naruto.

_Stupid noble idiot, stupid STUPID, noble idiot!! He could have DIED! He was DYING and he was worrying about me… _a small smile graced her features as she entered the hospital and headed toward Shizune-sempai's office where she would be receiving instruction. _I'll have to thank him…_she clenched her fists, _AND THEN HE'S GOING TO GET IT FOR MAKING ME WORRY, SHANNARO!_

"Sakura-san?"

Sakura turned to face the nurse calling her name and answered, "Yes?"

"Tsunade-Sama is checking up on your teammates, you should meet her there," the nurse smiled and returned to her patient.

Sakura nodded and started down the hallway.

_Let's see what flower I become, Ino…_

…_I'm ready to bloom._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto sneezed and nearly lost his balance as he hopped from branch to branch following behind the green vest of Shikamaru. Even in this situation Shikamaru seemed to feel the setup from the Sasuke-retrieval mission was ideal, so Kiba led with Akamaru, followed by Shikamaru, Naruto, Chouji and Neji.

They were traveling quietly at the moment, but things had not started so quietly. After laying out the plan the boys had taken to the trees to cover more ground. Naruto, however, due to his new level of chakra control, which he was still in the process of cursing, had jumped and undershot the tree branch.

Needless to say everyone had a good laugh while Naruto pried bits of bark out of his face. He quickly compensated for the difference and the party moved on.

This posed a new problem, however. Naruto couldn't really guarantee his performance at this age, worse he was unstable because of his 'new' body. It was physically more limited not to mention held a smaller chakra capacity and provided less control.

"Alright hold up here," Shikamaru brought the group to a halt a good distance outside of Konoha.

"The point of our mission is to search out and report on whether or not there is a threat of Sound Nins in the area," the boy shifted his posture, placing his hands on his hips, "It's troublesome, but these guys seem to have taken an interest in Uchiha Sasuke. I don't really like the guy, but he's a comrade, and this is how Konoha feels about its ninja."

"We're to find out their number, their level, and their location so Hokage-sama can disperse a team. Our lack in resources because of the Chuunin exams is forcing her to be sparing with ninja at the moment. Our report will aide in the construction of a team and give that team an edge."

"Ano sa, ano sa, (Hey, hey,)" Naruto interrupted, apparently trying to keep his voice down, "wouldn't this be something a team of Jounins could handle faster? Why's the Old Hag sending us?"

Neji nodded, "Yes, it seems strange for Hokage-sama to send us first, why waste the time?"

Shikamaru made a noise of irritation, "Apparently there _aren't_ any other available teams. Hokage-sama is waiting on a Jounin team scheduled to return this week."

"So why are we here then, Shikamaru?" Chouji asked.

"As I mentioned before, Kakashi-sensei met up with these guys already. He mentioned that they had a strange ability that gave them an edge, making them powerful. He _did_ deal each of them as much damage as he received, so Hokage-sama believes they will be recovering. We are to keep an eye on their position and report if we discover any of their abilities. The Jounin team will meet up with us as soon as Hokage-sama can dispatch them," Shikamaru concluded as he levelly met each boy's gaze.

"However," all boys' heads jerked up at the break in silence.

Shikamaru crouched near the ground as he spoke, "I've analyzed this troublesome situation, and I don't think this mission can be executed in the way Hokage-sama plans. It's troublesome, but it seems that any method of gathering information leads to an almost certain likelihood of us fighting with these guys."

"Fine, we'll kick their asses then!" Kiba shouted as Akamaru yipped in agreement.

"Kakashi-sensei is an Elite Jounin and he took damage," Neji pointed out calmly, "a confrontation would not be ideal. It would be better to have an escape planned."

"Che," Shikamaru almost sounded amused, "exactly. While I was waiting for you to arrive, Neji, I tried to create an exit strategy that wouldn't get one of us killed. Actually, it was Naruto who provided the answer."

"Huh?" Naruto jerked up, confused.

"Your preliminary fight with Kiba," Shikamaru stated with a hint of satisfaction, "you used Kage Bunshin and Henge together to impersonate both Kiba and Akamaru. Your ability with both techniques would provide us with the opportunity to escape, should trouble arise. If we meet up with their team, you can create copies of us and send them in another direction, allowing us the opportunity to escape."

Naruto grinned, _good plan Shikamaru_, "You got it! I won't let you down."

Shikamaru nodded, "Remember, they're dangerous, don't underestimate them. We avoid a fight at all costs. I'm responsible for your lives, so don't do anything troublesome."

"Don't worry Shikamaru. I won't do anything stupid," Naruto said giving a thumbs up, "but if things get wild, I won't hold back," Naruto concluded, his entire countenance determined and serious.

Kiba grinned, "Me either."

"You can count on me," Chouji said through a barbeque chip.

Neji gave a small smile and nodded.

"Good, then let's start tracking these guys. We're going to divide into two teams. Since Chouji and I work so well together we will be on team one. Kiba will be the tracker on our team, while we serve as backup. That leaves Neji as the tracker for team two with Naruto as backup. Neji's experience coupled with Naruto's stamina will compensate for only having a two-man team," everyone nodded at Shikamaru's pairings.

"Everyone will wear a radio and we will move in opposite directions creating steadily larger circles around Konoha," Shikamaru drew a diagram on a spare scroll as Chouji passed the headsets around, "When you find them, get a good distance away and wait for the other team to arrive. We will stay within 30 miles of Konoha; any further would be a waste of our time."

"Alright, Team One to the left, Team Two to the right. Check in every half-hour, we meet at nightfall to make camp," Shikamaru stood, "Go!"

Five figures took to the trees.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Four figures crouched in the forest.

"Idiot! How could you allow him to get behind you!" the lone female of the group ranted as she patched one of her comrades many arms.

"As to be expected from the famous Copy-Nin," another said as he ate a field ration bar, "we were careless."

"Yeah well, we've probably got a whole Jounin squad after us now," the woman complained, "and we can't go back without our objective."

"We can handle it, so stop bitching," another added, "and Orochimaru said convincing Sasuke would be a breeze."

"We still need time to recover though," the woman countered.

"Please," the man said sarcastically, "Konoha probably doesn't have a Jounin squad to waste on us right now. We'll recover and lay low until we can catch the kid when he's alone."

A breeze blew through the trees and all was silent.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Boy am I beat, all these missions lately are beginning to wear on me," a Konoha Jounin slid down a tree as his team stopped for a break in the dawn's pale light.

Shizune offered the man her canteen, "Yes, this last mission was quite tiring."

"Pretty sudden too, but at least it was quick, only a few days," the man with the toothpick rolled it around in his mouth.

"Hey, you helped with the Uzumaki kid, how was he doing?" the last member of their squad asked from the ground.

"Oh, Naruto?" Shizune asked surprised, "We left the day after he was stabilized, and he had a positive outlook then. He'll have been there for a week today, actually."

"Heh, I saw the kid in the Chuunin exam, what a guy," Genma swirled the toothpick again; "I heard it was a Chidori to the chest he survived."

Raidou turned his scarred face to Shizune in slight surprise, "Really now?"

"Yes he's quite fortunate to have lived; I'm worried for him though. I wonder how he's doing…" she looked off towards Konoha.

"Well then, let's not keep you, I wanna hit the bath house this morning anyway," the last member remarked and all four launched themselves into the trees.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura looked at the clock as she reached Sasuke and Naruto's floor.

_Noon. If it were any other day Naruto would be begging Kakashi-sensei for lunch at the ramen stand and Sasuke-kun would call him dobe and then they'd fight like idiots._

Sakura spotted Shizune walking down from the other end of the hall. Her Jounin vest caught Sakura's eye, "Just got back from a mission?"

"Hello Sakura! Yes, I just came to check in with Tsunade-Sama since I didn't see her in her office; I figured she'd be here. Are you coming for your instruction?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes, but I want to see my teammates as well."

"KAKASHI! I KNOW YOU'RE AWAKE, WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR SUBORDINATE!?" Tsunade's voice shook the hospital and Shizune paled as she ran into room where the voice originated with a harshly whispered 'Tsunade-Sama!'

_Typical Sasuke-kun, he probably ran off to train. Boys. Ugh._

Sakura walked into the room where Shizune was desperately trying to convince Tsunade that strangling Kakashi would _not_ be helping his attitude, let alone his health, while Kakashi waved his arms in a nervous, placating manner and Sasuke donned an almost comical expression.

_Wait. Sasuke-kun? But then, who's missing…?_

She looked to the empty bed at the other end of the room.

"Naruto?" she asked in a puzzled voice, "Ano sa, Kakashi-sensei, where's Naruto?"

Shizune had convinced the Hokage to calm herself and the woman now locked brown, _angry_ eyes on the Jounin, "Yes Kakashi, why don't you enlighten us?"

Kakashi scratched his head nervously, "Ahhh…well…you see…"

Sasuke cut in, "I already told you, he left," at the looks on the faces of all three women he elaborated, "He got out of bed, looked at his chart, and told me he'd be back before jumping out the window. That's all."

"_Idiot,"_ Tsunade hissed, but sighed, "I'll have to send someone out to find him; he shouldn't be wandering around yet."

Tsunade turned to Shizune, "Your mission was a success?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," Shizune answered.

"I hate to do this, but how soon can your team move out again?" Tsunade asked.

Shizune looked surprised, but answered, "Tomorrow morning would be best, why?"

"Kakashi had a run in with a group of Sound Nins that had…_unusual_ fighting styles. I sent Nara Shikamaru on a recon mission to locate the group and keep tabs on it," Tsunade replied.

"Shikamaru? But he just became a Chuunin! And Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura exclaimed, surprised.

"I allowed him to recruit any ninja he knew who were willing for the mission, he's intelligent Sakura, he'll be fine," Tsunade commented before turning again to Shizune.

"Your team will meet up with Shikamaru's team, you will relieve them - ," Tsunade was cut off by Kakashi.

"You do realize they will most likely be forced to engage the enemy," he said, his tone light, despite the message.

Tsunade sighed, "…yes, however I could not allow the opportunity for them to escape Konoha territory. It will take time for the team to track them down, and Asuma has told me the boy's a strategic genius. If anyone could avoid a fatal confrontation, it would be him. If they leave first thing in the morning they should arrive in time and in top form. It would be useless to send all of them right after a mission."

Shizune and Kakashi sighed in defeat as a pair of Chuunins walked through the door.

"Ah, Hokage-sama, here are the morning gate reports. You requested to receive it as soon as our shift ended," Kotetsu waved as he left the room with his partner, "Hope you all feel better."

"Thanks," Tsunade called as she turned to the room. Shizune gave her a questioning look as Tsunade flipped through the pages.

"I wanted to see who the boy picked for his team," she answered the look and then started running her finger down the sign-out list.

The woman suddenly froze and yelled, "Kotetsu! Izumo! Get your asses back in here!"

The two elite Chuunins rushed back in, "Hai (yes) Hokage-Sama?"

"Did you see every one of these boys sign out?" she demanded.

"Of course, Hokage-sama," Izumo answered.

"Are you certain that this boy signed himself out?" she asked.

Kotetsu leaned in a bit, and then nodded, "Definitely. He complained the whole twenty seconds he spent signing, about the 'unfairness of paperwork'."

"That's all, thank you," the Hokage waved the men away before leaning against the door and gritting her teeth.

Silence.

"So who are we meeting up with tomorrow?" Shizune ventured.

Tsunade let out an almost bitter laugh, "...Heh...Shikamaru chose to lead a five-man squad. His team consists of

Akimichi Chouji,

Inuzuka Kiba,

Hyuuga Neji

and,"

she paused before looking straight at Kakashi,

"Uzumaki Naruto."

There was silence.

Kakashi blinked.

Sasuke gripped his sheets.

Sakura felt the glass in her hand slip and spill on the floor.

"B-bu-but, Tsunade-Sama! He should still be in the hospital! He could-!" Tsunade cut the panicked Shizune off.

"He was obviously well enough to convince Shikamaru and the Hyuuga of his own health. The mission remains as planned. You will leave in the morning. We'll just have to hope the brat keeps himself alive long enough so that backup can arrive," Tsunade stated briskly, moving to exit the room.

"But Shisou (Master/teacher) -!" Sakura felt a small bit of panic grow in her stomach.

"Don't worry Sakura," Kakashi interrupted, "Naruto is stubborn, he'll be fine," he gave what appeared to be a grin behind his mask.

"Kakashi's right, Sakura," Tsunade gave a lopsided grin, "Of course, that might not last long," her sweet voice turned to a growl as she walked out the door, "Because once I get my hands on the brat, he's going to be bedridden for A MONTH!"

Kakashi and Sasuke winced as she left the room.

Again silence hung over the room. Sakura finished cleaning up the spilled water, and placed the glass carefully back on the end table.

"Well, I'll see you guys later," Sakura said quietly as she followed Shizune out of the room.

She cracked her knuckles a little as she walked to her lessons with Tsunade, _NARUTO NO BAKA (Naruto you idiot, roughly.) YOU'RE SO GETTING IT FOR THIS, SHANNARO!_

It was one thing for the idiot to be a hero; it was another for him to act completely _stupid._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Somewhere in the woods surrounding Konoha a certain blonde-haired Genin felt a chill go down his spine.

Neji noticed, "Enemies, Naruto?" he queried.

"No," Naruto called, suddenly remembering how he left the hospital; _worse_ he thought…

…_medic Nins. __Female__ medic Nins. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank you to all 11 reviewers for chapter 5!**

**Also a big thank you to those who recently started reading my fiction and left reviews for my other chapters!**

I tried to reply to all the questions and the longer detailed reviews. If I missed you this time, I'll try to get you this time! I think I understand why authors ask for reviews all the time.

**And now, as always:** Tell me what you like, what you don't, if I've strayed out of character, or managed to stay in, what makes sense, what doesn't and generally if I'm keeping you interested!

Until next chapter!

_Dreamer1389_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and it is doubtful I ever will. I am merely enjoying the use of the anime/manga's characters for my own, devious, artistic and totally time-consuming ends.

Key: (For those who need it.)

Regular story/speech

_Thoughts/Emphasis_

_Oh and this i_s__emphasis too.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Previously:**

Naruto has returned from the future to save Konoha and his friends from the demise they would suffer. Using a jutsu he secretly learned during his travels with Jiraiya, he returns to the moment on the hospital roof where he and Sasuke were fighting. He suffers a Chidori to the chest but lives. After a week in the hospital he awakens.

While he was sleeping, Sakura did some soul searching and made the decision to further her ninja career by seeking instruction from Tsunade. Also, Sasuke was approached by the Sound Four, although Kakashi apparently intervened. Both Kakashi and the Sound Team parted injured.

When he awakens, Naruto leaves the hospital to have some ramen and meets up with Shikamaru, who is leading a very nostalgic mission. Naruto joins the team and they are currently tracking the Sound Team. Their mission is to gather information until Tsunade's Jounin team arrives.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 7:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Rain fell in sheets as he looked at grave. He blinked and there stood two. He watched in disbelief as the graveyard grew in size and the tombs shot from the earth reaching the buildings of Konoha and causing the foundations of the village to crumble before his eyes._

_The graves surrounded him and suddenly they melted into figures. He recognized those closest to him…Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Sasuke…further out he saw Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Asuma-sensei, Tenten…_

_He looked at them as they stared in silence; he tried to speak, but his throat felt sealed shut. Suddenly the winds whipped around them all and he watched in horror as one by one their bodies were torn to shreds by some invisible force._

_He couldn't move, couldn't breathe. His mind, heart and soul, his entire being screamed to save those people, his precious people. To his horror, however, he realized that all he could do was stand stock-still and __feel__. It felt as if his hands were doing the terrible damage, he could feel his hands tearing Kakashi-sensei to shreds, and yet they were right in front of him, not having moved an inch. _

_And then the rain changed to blood._

_The ground steamed as the blood coated his body. 'My fault.'_

_Flames started from the blood-soaked ground, 'I wasn't strong enough to save them.'_

_There was suddenly a great rushing as air was sucked into the licking flames._

_And then there he was in the flames._

'_Sasuke.'_

_Then shadows appeared in the flames and he watched as Sasuke's form shifted._

'_Itachi.'_

_The smoke was smothering him when a strange flower appeared; he grasped it in his hands and felt suddenly as if he were being dragged._

_Time flowed…_

"_Yo, usurantonkachi." (Hey, total idiot.)_

_Eyes so cold they could freeze ice._

_"It's not meaningless; you have become my…closest friend."_

_A sliver of the boy he knew; thought he knew._

_"…so it's worth killing you…"_

_Dangerous determination, a set resolution. _

_"I chose to let you live on a whim…now you will die…all at my whim…"_

_No emotion, none of the Sasuke he once knew._

_"There is nothing left of me to be saved, dobe, but you always were slower to learn things weren't you?"_

_A challenge. _

_"Don't die."_

_Desperation. Concern. Guilt. Sasuke – a friend._

Naruto sat up sharply and dragged heaving breaths. The early air of dawn was heavy with moisture and the few bird calls sounded unnaturally loud in the still air.

'_For a genius you sure acted stupid, Sasuke,'_ Naruto reflected as he stared at the dying fire directly in front of his sleeping mat. He shifted and moved to stand.

_'Because anyone can see you still cared.'_

Naruto shook his head to get rid of the dream. It was strange, he figured, that so many of his thoughts lately were focused on his pissy teammate. Granted, he had never stopped thinking of the boy as his best friend, but wasn't the guy safe now? Naruto felt a clutch in his gut that told him the answer was no. That stupid jerk always had to make things difficult no matter how hard he tried. Not that he'd be getting away this time, hell no, Naruto wasn't going to allow it, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be stupid _again_ and try.

Naruto grinned to himself a bit, there was a seven year difference in experience now, and no way could Sasuke top that.

Naruto looked around at the camp. Four sleeping mats neatly surrounded a fire pit that was currently reduced to embers. Shikamaru had called the search to a halt as soon as the sun went down. Technically the search could have continued into the night with Kiba's nose and Neji's Byakugan, but Naruto believed Shikamaru was seriously hoping to avoid finding the enemy nins until the Jounin squad showed up.

One part of Naruto understood Shikamaru's reasoning, after all, he too was concerned for the damage the squad might suffer, and strategically, it was best for their team. However, the other part of him was livid. He wanted to fight these guys, dammit! Anyway, if they beat the enemy, no way could any more people get hurt.

Kakashi-sensei had once pointed out that his logic was generally a little 'off' and Naruto had a feeling his sensei would be saying something along those lines right now about his current plan for handling the Sound ninja.

He suddenly jumped into the branches of the nearest tree. Quickly he landed near where Neji was perched amongst the leaves.

"How many birds, huh Neji?" Naruto greeted as he hunched nearby. As his voice rung through the air many of the nearby birds took to the air.

Neji lifted an inquiring eyebrow, his face flashing from annoyance, to confusion, to slight appreciation before turning to the sky again.

"Nine," he said quietly, "anything you need Naruto? Your sleep appeared troubled."

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Nah, I slept fine, thanks for sharing your sleeping stuff with me."

Naruto and Neji had both volunteered to keep watch during the night. Naruto had ridiculous stamina and Neji was…Neji so there were really no objections. Naruto had neglected to bring his sleeping gear, so Neji had volunteered his own while he kept watch.

Neji did not appear convinced, but Naruto had moved onto other subjects.

"Anou sa, anou sa, (Hey, hey)" Naruto said mischievously, "Is Shikamaru really sleeping or is he just pretending?"

On any given mission, Shikamaru had had the annoying habit of pretending to be asleep. It was damn irritating. Everyone would have to wait while he lazed about. It drove Naruto insane. So Naruto had taken the liberty of making it his duty to wake the guy in his own unique fashion. And if he was so good at it in the future…well it stood to reason he might have started now.

Neji whispered, "Byakugan," and a second later, "…he's pretending." Naruto couldn't tell if the Hyuuga was annoyed or amused. Maybe both.

"Yosh! (All right!)" and with that Naruto hopped down from the tree.

He dug around near Chouji's stuff and found a small bag of barbeque potato chips and absently started munching as he offered some to Akamaru, who woke up at the smell of food. He squatted down by Kiba's sleeping bag and shook his shoulder, causing said boy to wake, and the three worked on finishing up the chips.

Naruto reached in the bag for the final chip when Chouji shot up and grabbed the bag out of his hands shouting something about the "final chip." It was the only surefire way to wake up Chouji, threaten the last chip in a bag.

"Morning Chouji!" Naruto greeted as he wiped his hands on his pants. Then his eyes turned to Shikamaru, and Neji would later swear for a second he saw Naruto laugh maniacally.

He trotted over to Shikamaru, placed his hands on his hips and bellowed, "Oi! Wake up you lazy-ass!" while simultaneously kicking the boy ten feet out of his sleeping mat.

For a few seconds the boy didn't move and then he started to get to his feet groaning something that sounded like "Troublesome" under his breath while Kiba failed miserably at concealing his mirth.

"Good morning to you too, Naruto," he muttered.

"Ah, I'm sorry Shikamaru, I tried to wake you up before but you were sleeping _so_ deeply that nothing else worked," Naruto said blithely, not sounding at all sorry. Kakashi-sensei would have been proud.

Shikamaru merely made a "Che" sound and then started coordinating the camp cleanup.

After the campground showed no signs of recent human existence, the team moved out.

Shikamaru had chosen to switch back to a single team with all five boys traveling in a straight line. The team had less ground to cover because the majority of the terrain had been covered the previous day. It seemed the Chuunin expected them to come across their quarry in the next few hours, and wanted to have his full team available.

Naruto took to the trees much more confident in his current abilities. He had secretly taken the opportunity during his watch to practice his use of Kage Bunshin. He had been disappointed when his first attempts barely produced a single clone instead of the intended five. Apparently the difference between his future skill and present skill was very _large, _a fact he summarized with a barely suppressed whine/shout of, _"Shiiiit, I suuucked."_ However, by throwing more chakra into the jutsu he found he could accurately pop out the dozens of shadow clones he was used to working with. Granted, he could feel his limit was closer than it used to be, but that was to be expected. He was proud to say his chakra capacity and control had grown over the years, thank you very much.

He had also put a little effort into his Rasengan. If he remembered correctly, it was those two attacks, Rasengan and Kage Bunshin, that he used pretty much exclusively at this age. Unfortunately the results of the Rasengan weren't as stable as he would have liked. At twenty, he'd had fully mastered Rasengan, and only used a clone with Oodama Rasengan on bad days. Rasen Shuriken had been down to one clone most of the time. Now he found himself forced back to relying on a shadow clone for the basic Rasengan. Not that he minded, really, the clone was easy enough to make, but his results had always been consistent. Unlike Kage Bunshin, the differences in the manipulation of Rasengan caused by time-traveling couldn't be fixed by just throwing more chakra in. Although, in his own defense, it helped.

Apparently it was going to take more than a few hours of hasty 're-training' to make the Fourth's jutsu the staple it had always been.

He really hoped he wouldn't have to summon anything. God only knew what he would get.

"Oi! Naruto! Pay attention!" the ever-annoyed voice of Shikamaru called over the rush of trees. Naruto finally looked up at the back of the Chuunin in irritation. He was _thinking_ dammit! Couldn't these people learn to be _quiet_? Geez, a little common courtesy…

"(Sigh)…troublesome. Anyway, Kiba and Akamaru have a scent, we're going to stop right ahead so I can layout our advance, be ready," Shikamaru fell silent, as Naruto nodded, his face becoming serious.

There wasn't a doubt in his mind as to whether or not they would be fighting these guys. The Sound 4 had been practically salivating for a fight when they met up in his last life. With the loss of their objective, Sasuke, Naruto didn't doubt for a second they would pass up the opportunity to vent their frustration on a few Genins and a recently promoted Chuunin. Not that they'd come out on top, of course, but if Naruto remembered, the majority of the 'Retrieve Sasuke' team had come back in serious condition despite their victory. He knew his fellow Leaf-Nins were strong, but that didn't stop the knot of worry building in his gut.

He quickly pushed the doubt out of his mind, _if they try to kill my friends, I'll kick their asses. That's all there is to it. No way aren't any of us coming home from this. We survived it once and we'll do it again. _

Naruto had long ago decided that it wasn't worth the effort of worrying. He'd either fix things or train and come back and try again. He was a strong ninja…er…_would be_ a great ninja and he had the ability to protect what he considered important.

The squad came to a stop in a small, ten foot in diameter. Four set faces turned to face their squad leader who crouched with his eyes closed and hands held his thinking pose. There was silence for a time, and much as Naruto tried to keep still, he could feel his body beginning to fidget. While the years had tempered his brashness, he never truly lost his impatience. Unconsciously a mantra of, _c'mon Shikamaru! Hurry, hurry, hurry; C'mon Shikamaru! Hurry, hurry, hurry; _had started in his mind.

Finally he gave up and slumped to the ground with a "Humpf" and sat Indian-style with his hands propped on his knees holding up his chin. If Shikamaru was going to be while, he'd have to wait. It was boring, but it would be worth it in the long run. Shikamaru _was_ a genius. A fact he'd keep in mind when he became Hokage…

"Hmm…I'm impressed Naruto. I'd have expected you to cave about ten minutes ago," Shikamaru drawled lazily as he shifted out of his crouch to stand.

Screw that. Shikamaru wouldn't live long enough to see him become Hokage.

"YOU MEAN YOU JUST LET US STAND HERE DOING NOTHING!!!" Naruto bellowed at the boy who had the decency to jump a bit before resuming his relaxed position while absently cleaning out his ear with his pinky.

"…Always so loud…troublesome…anyway," Shikamaru dropped both hands into his pockets before looking each boy straight in the eye, "here's the plan."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We should be ready for a second try soon, we're nearly back up to speed," a pale skinned man with equally pale green hair said as he looked about his three companions.

"Mmm," the large, round man with tufts of hair over each ear made a noise of assent, "this time we get the boy alone and make sure his sensei is…unavailable."

"It's gonna be harder now, though. They'll probably expect us, not to mention we've already taken a beating," the man stretched his six arms as he looked toward the sky, "Not that we have a choice, I mean Konoha hasn't sent anyone yet, but I guarantee they muster up a patrol to flush us out sooner or later, plus Orochimaru-sama-."

"Damn straight, if we come back without Sasuke-sama, Orochimaru-sama gonna be pissed as all hell, God-dammit," a woman with fiery reddish-pink hair stated as she looked over her comrades.

"Language, Tayuya," the beefy man warned the woman, "A lady shouldn't talk like that."

"I'll talk however I God-damn please, Jiroubou, you fatass," the woman shot back.

"He's right you know," the six armed man chuckled.

"Shove it, Kidoumaru," Tayuya said before falling silent.

Two birds on a tree looked over the group. One preened and sang to its neighbor, who offered the barest twitter, its beady eyes focused on the man called Kidoumaru who was propped on the far tree.

"We'll leave right before sundown, our chakra capacities will be full by then, and the majority of our minor injuries are already healed," the pale skinned one spoke again, "We should have the necessary strength by then."

Kidoumaru laughed, "C'mon Sakon… 'necessary strength'? These seals have given us all the 'necessary strength' we'll ever need. No normal shinobi's prepared to deal with one of these babies."

The still bird ruffled its feathers as the other trilled a high note.

Sakon smirked, "…True. But don't forget! It still took all of us in our second stage forms to stop that Jounin."

"Yes, but that was the legendary Copy-nin. I doubt we'll be so unlucky a second time," Jiroumaru pointed out.

The bird hopped around on the branch, pecking for insects, while the other appeared to sleep. In another tree, two squirrels chased one another, while a third rather chubby squirrel munched on an acorn. A last bird sat on a far branch for a moment before hopping to a higher spot and becoming comfortable.

"God-damn, I hate just sitting here," Tayuya said at length.

"If you're bored we could do some target training with the wildlife. It seems they're becoming brave again," Sakon said with cruel grin.

The sleeping bird and the one situated on the far branches stiffened slightly while the third continued to hop happily, absently starting a loud trilling.

"Hmph, apparently that one has a death wish," Kidoumaru said as he prepared a strange gold projectile.

The man cocked back an arm and…

"Damn! We have company…" Kidoumaru said in low voice as his projectile embedded itself in the bark of the tree millimeters from where the trilling bird previously resided. All the animals had taken to higher branches in the trees when the weapon struck.

"Hm?" Jiroubou made a noise of question.

"Yeah…whoever it is just triggered a part of my trap net," the six-armed man continued, "whoever it is can't be very good, it was a pretty basic trap."

"Good, I was getting…_hungry_ for some excitement around here," Jiroubou stood to his feet and rubbed his hands together.

"Che…c'mon, and don't overdo it any of you, we need to be in good form tonight," Sakon said as he and the entire group followed Kidoumaru out of their camp.

There was silence in the clearing and then five figures dropped to the ground.

"Heh, Naruto. Even Sound ninjas find your noise annoying," Kiba commented with a cock of his head.

"Shut up, it was how a real bird would act," Naruto retorted. He took pride in his animal impersonations. He had learned the skill to coincide with his Kage Bunshin and Henge techniques. It had taken a lot of sitting still and watching to learn how to perfectly impersonate the animals native to Fire Country. Something Iruka-sensei had always thought was good for him for some reason…

"A real _annoying_ bird - ," Kiba started but was cut off by Neji.

"Actually his performance was quite accurate, I'm impressed," Neji nodded in approval, "I take it you used a clone to set off one of the traps?"

"Yeah, they should be looking for a little while, not that they'll find anything," Naruto replied with a grin, "Plus I really didn't want to be a bird-kabob."

"So is our mission done then, Shikamaru? We got information on these guys that the Jounin squad can use," Chouji asked his friend before shoving some chips in his mouth.

"It's troublesome, but we need to check their stuff quickly to see if we can gather any additional information," Shikamaru said as he indicated the bags around camp, "then we move a half mile away and keep tabs until the other team arrives. Hopefully in a couple hours."

"Roger," Naruto called out, and the team went to work on the bags. There wasn't anything of real importance, and the search was concluded quickly. Then the team covered their tracks and moved to walk out of the camp.

"Remember to watch for traps," Shikamaru called out, "it would be troublesome to set one off now. Anyway, I think that one guy can tell when his traps are set off."

The traps were difficult to navigate, with double, triple and quadruple layered set-ups surrounding the camp. Getting in had been difficult and now they had to face the same scenario as they exited. Naruto jumped the double wire trap and ducked the webbing –_webbing?- _suspended from the low branches. He was so engrossed in looking for and avoiding traps that he forgot he was back in his twelve year old body. So when he absentmindedly pushed chakra to his feet to jump a trap-trigger, he forgot to compensate, and…

"Damn-!" the twang of a trap and Naruto's muffled curse echoed through the trees as he quickly dodged the kunai and adhered himself to the trunk of a nearby tree with chakra.

"Are you guys okay?" he ventured.

"What was with that, you idiot!" Kiba hissed through gritted teeth.

"I'm not an idiot! I…er…just undershot my jump, geez," Naruto huffed. Actually, he was a bit embarrassed. _Ahh, if you guys only knew how old I really was you'd be laughing your asses off by now. Some Jounin-level ninja I am._

"Come, we need to move on before our enemy arrives," Neji stated and activated his Byakugan.

"Naruto! Chouji! Move, now!" Neji called as several kunai pierced the area where Naruto and Chouji had once stood.

After he landed from his impromptu jump backwards Naruto let go of Chouji, who nodded his thanks. Both took out a kunai; getting into a defensive positions alongside Kiba and Neji. Naruto felt the oh-so-familiar feeling that preceded a fight, and looked for the enemy nins.

The sound of clapping and laughter echoed through the silence before it was cut by mocking words, "What a cute bunch of kids. Konoha must not think much of us to send such a pathetic squad. I think we're going to have to teach the Leaf a message."

_So,_ Naruto thought as he grit his teeth, _here we go again._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank you to all 13 reviewers for chapter 6!**

**Also a big thank you to those who recently started reading my fiction and left reviews for my other chapters!**

I tried to reply to all the questions and the longer detailed reviews. If I missed you this time, I'll try to get you this time! I think I understand why authors ask for reviews all the time.

To Stephen, who I couldn't reply to through it's creepy how you've already picked out one of my planned themes. Yeah, I too think it would go well with the time travel and anime themes, but we'll see. Thank you very much for the review and I hope you keep reading.

**And now, as always:** Tell me what you like, what you don't, if I've strayed out of character, or managed to stay in, what makes sense, what doesn't and generally if I'm keeping you interested!

Until next chapter!

_Dreamer1389_


End file.
